


Secrets of the state

by Unknown_Artist_94



Series: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, He has learned the error of his ways and is regaining the trust of his nieces and nephews, South (Confederate) is a good guy, Uncle Prussia is being a good uncle, aka kids being kids, just tales of the states/provinces, magic stuff is here too, nations are sticking their minds where they don't belong, they're all sibs/cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: The North American personifications have many secretes to hide.America has:50 states4 Extra personifications5 Territories8 Micronations2 Capitals1 Dead countryCanada has:13 Provinces/territories1 Capital3 MicronationsMexico has31 States1 CapitalAll personified.100+ children under the age of 18 under one roof.Oh yeah, and a brother no one knew aboutHiatus





	1. States o' Plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Nations present:
> 
> Sealand - Peter  
> Wy - Wendy  
> Seborga - Romeo  
> Kugelmugel - Ehren  
> Ladonia - Shawn  
> Norway - Lukas  
> Denmark - Matthias  
> Sweden - Berwald  
> Iceland - Emil  
> Finland - Tino  
> Lithuania - Toris  
> Russia - Ivan  
> England - Arthur  
> France - Francis  
> China - Yao  
> Japan - Kiku  
> Belarus - Natalia  
> Prussia - Gilbert  
> Germany - Ludwig  
> North Italy - Feliciano  
> South Italy - Lovino  
> Spain - Antonio  
> Hungary - Elizabeta  
> Switzerland - Vash  
> Lichtenstein - Elise  
> Latvia - Raivis  
> Australia - Jett
> 
> I think that's it

**America's children**

1) Delaware December 7 (16) Adela

1) Delaware December 7 (16) Daniel 

2) Pennsylvania December 12 (16) Payton

3) New Jersey December 18 (16) Jason

4) Georgia January 2 (16) Noah

5) Connecticut January 9 (16) Chloe

6) Massachusetts February 6 (16) Madison

7) Maryland April 28 (16) Mary

8) South Carolina May 23 (16) Samantha "Caroline"

9) New Hampshire June 21 (16) Hannah

10) Virginia June 25 (16) Violet

11) New York July 26 (16) Nixon

12) North Carolina November 21 (15) Natalie Caroline

13) Rhode Island May 29 (15) Ruce

14) Vermont March 4 (15) Valentine

15) Kentucky June 1 (15) Jonathan

16) Tennessee June 1 (15) Travis

17) Ohio March 1 (14) Oliva

18) Louisiana April 30 (14) Lily

19) Indiana December 11 (14) Isabella

20) Mississippi December 10 (14) Madeline

21) Illinois December 3 (13) Lucille

22) Alabama December 14 (13) Marcel

23) Maine March 15 (13) Melisa

24) Missouri August 10, (13) Aly

25) Arkansas June 15 (12) Andrew

26) Michigan January 26(12) Conner

27) Florida March 3 (11) Lucas

28) East Texas December 29, (11) Frederick David Jones

28) West Texas December 29, (11) Sage Alibeen Jones 

29) Iowa (i-o-wa) December 28 (11) Jennifer

30) Wisconsin May 29 (11) Magnus

31) California September 9 (10) Alec

31) California September 9 (8) Cadence

32) Minnesota May 11 (10) Myles

33) Oregon February 14 (10) Adelaide

34) Kansas January 29 (10) Calab

35) West Virginia (West) June 20 (10) West (or Wade)

36) Nevada October 31 (10) Dean

37) Nebraska March 1 (10) Oliver

38) Colorado August 1 (10) Calvin

39) North Dakota November 2 (9) Nathaniel

40) South Dakota November 2 (9) Sebastian

41) Montana November 8 (9) Miriam

42) Washington November 11 (9) Wilson

43) Idaho July 3 (9) Serena

44) Wyoming July 10 (9) Ophilia

45) Utah January 4 (9) Skye

46) Oklahoma November 16, (8) Leo

47) New Mexico January 6, (8) Max

48) Arizona February 14, (8) Jay Phoenix

49) Alaska January 3, (7) Aaron Kaltag

49) Alaska January 3, (5) Anastasia Rada

50) Hawaii August 21, (7) Makanui Leimomi

**Dead nation**

Republic of Texas March 2 (16) Austin S. Jones (Austin Santiago Silvio Jones-Martinez)

**Territories**

Puerto Rico 4 Alexander

Northern Mariana Islands 2 y/o Mariana 

U.S. Virgin Islands 3 y/o Vivian

Guam 4 y/o Actassi

American Samoa 14 y/o Maru

**Miconations**

Talossa (1979) 7 y/o Melody Jones

Conch Republic (1982) 7 y/o Sam

North Dumpling (1986) 7 y/o Danella 

Freedonia (1997) 6 y/o Anthony 

Molossia (1999) 14 y/o(7 with magic) Micheal Jones

Global Country of World Peace (2000) 4 y/o Daisy Peace Jones

Zaqistan (2005) 2 y/o Zach Jones

British West Florida (2005) 2 y/o Fiona

**Canada's children**

Quebec 11 y/o Marc

New Brunswick 11 y/o Sophia

Nova Scotia 11 y/o Hunter

Ontario 11 y/o Liam

British Columbia 10 y/o Blake

Manitoba 10 y/o Mia

Prince Edward Island 10 y/o Edward

Yukon 10 y/o Charlotte

Northwest Territories 10 y/o West

Saskatchewan 9 y/o Emma

Alberta 9 y/o Ava

Newfoundland 7 y/o Benjamin

Nunavut 3 y/o Jack

 **Micronations**

Aerican Empire 11 y/o Logen 

L'Anse-Saint-Jean 10 y/o Thomas

Vikesland 8 y/o Viddy(Video)

**Mexico's children**

Mexico State - 1 - (16)y/o - Alma 

Guanajuato - 2 - (16)y/o - Amelia

Oaxaca - 3 - (16)y/o - Lalia

Puebla - 4 - (16)y/o - Felix

Michoacán - 5 -(16)y/o - Rafael

San Luis Potosí - 6 - (16)y/o - Luis

Veracruz - 7 - (16)y/o- Veronica

Yucatán - 8 - (16) - Luisina

Jalisco - 9 - (16)y/o - Jesusa

Zacatecas - 10 - (16)y/o - Teyo

Querétaro - 11 - (16)y/o Sara

Sonora - 12 - (15) y/o- Rico

Tabasco - 13 - (15) y/o- Leonardo

Tamaulipas - 14 - (15)y/o - Leta

Nuevo León - 15 - (15)y/o - Perla

Coahuila - 16 - 15 y/o - Francisco

Sinaloa - 20 - (15)y/o - Andriana 

Nayarit - 28 - (9)y/o - Martin

Baja California - 29 - (7)y/o - Alejandrea

Quintana Roo - 30 - (5)y/o - Rosa

Baja Californina Sur - 31 - (5)y/o - Maria

**Capitals**

D.C. - 15y/o - Dominic

Mexico City - 16 y/o - Miguel

Ottawa - 13 y/o - Angel

Austin - 12 y/o - Acilino 

Tell me if you have any better names for these souls. Because I'm just using baby-naming websites That's all.


	2. States o' Plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sakuragane_San for editing my writing.

“We have to know!” England said. The topic of the North America trio came up and everyone had realized how little they knew of the three.  
“I agree,” France said, as he realized he barely even knew his own sons, a fact was surprising and mildly terrifying.  
With agreements from Australia, Germany, China, Japan and Russia, as well as the Italian three and micronations minus Molossia, it wasn’t long until they planned a surprise visit to America’s main house in the heart of West Virginia.  
England banged his fist on the door ‘knocking’. America opened the door and took a second to recover.  
“Hey guys!” America laughed and smiled.  
“America we need to talk. Now,” England said, attempting to push his way into the house. America kept the door closed for the most part. There was some shuffling.  
“No.” America growled.  
“We’ll meet you out here then,” England huffed, crossing his arms. “Bring Canada and Mexico as well.”  
America closed the door and a few minutes later America, Canada and Mexico shuffled out.  
“Why are we out here?” Mexico demanded, annoyed his cooking was interrupted.  
“We wanted to know something,” Germany said.  
“Why are you all so secretive?” France asked.  
“None of your business. Anything else or can I get back to cleaning?” America asked.  
“Yes, we have reason to believe there is another personification that belongs in North America,” England said, while America just rolled his eyes.  
“Eh? You mean Cuba and the other islands?” inquired Canada, hugging his bear tightly. Mexico nodded along.  
“No, back during the American Civil War, the Confederate States of America, he’s personified, isn’t he?” England asked.  
America rolled his eyes again, “And why do you want to know?” he asked.  
“We deserve to know, that’s why!” Sealand piped up his nervousness overlooked.  
“Let ‘em,” a voice rang out from inside the house.  
“South?” America questioned as a man came from inside, walking down the steps and finally stopping next to America.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it Northy,” he smirked. He looked just like America but his eyes where midnight blue. He wore a dark blue flannel and jeans. A piece of hay hanging from his mouth. “If they want to know about me then they’ll know. Call me South, nothing else” He said, “I was once known as Confederate, if you call me that I'm throwing you off our property,” South said seriously.  
“Well that’s one thing addressed,” Germany said calmly.  
“Now the states,” Italy smiled. The four stopped dead but South recovered first. “I don’t know what you're talking about. We aren’t handing over any land,” South muttered.  
“They’re personified, si?” Spain asked.  
“That information is not suitable for this conversation,” Canada said, stepping behind his siblings. Mexico had his arms crossed and face in an angry scowl.  
“I know Nevada exists!” Sealand proclaimed, “He messed up when I called Molossia!” Kugelmugel and Wy nodded. South and America gave each other a stare.  
“That’s impossible, the states aren’t personified. Texas and Hawaii are but they’re former nations, they just kept their bodies,” America explained.  
“Coahuila is personified,” Romano said.  
“No, it’s not,” Mexico replied.  
They are far too deep in to let the others know the states actually exist.  
“Vhats happening?” Prussia asked, walking out of the house and rubbing his eyes, “You need to quiet down or he’z going to wake up.”  
“Who is he?” England asked. Prussia dropped to the floor in time for a pillow to fly into England's face.  
“I’m hungry!!” A little girl screamed.  
"And the water monster is awake,” Mexico sighed, walking inside and grabbing Prussia by the ankle, dragged him back into the house and slammed the door shut.  
“If you can gather evidence the states and provinces exist then you can ask more questions. I can tell you they don’t. Go home, you’re wasting your time.” South demanded as America and Canada walked back inside, South following shortly after.  
“Stupid! I told you this wouldn’t work!” Romano yelled.  
“Calm down fratello,’ soothed Italy.

Inside Mexico was finishing up lunch.  
“Hawaii, go wake up your hermano,” Mexico said.  
“The Awesome Prussia will help you wake the dragon!” Prussia declares as he picked up Hawaii, putting her on his shoulders, “The dragon would never overpower the both of us!”  
“Yeah!” Hawaii laughed as Prussia ran up the stairs.  
“At least they get along well” South muttered.  
“Yeah,” North sighed, “I need a nap.”  
“You look horrible,” Canada remarked.  
“We have returned successful! The Awesome Prussia and equally as Awesome Hawaii have returned with the dragon” Prussia exclaimed. He placed Hawaii down on her stool at the breakfast bar.  
Texas trailed behind him, a boy with dark brown hair that faded to blonde in a messy ponytail. Flannel unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulder, his black tank top a mess and barefoot. “Buenos dias,” Texas greeted half asleep. Prussia grabbed him before he could walk right into a wall, guiding him to a chair.  
“What was happening outside?” Hawaii asked shifting to sitting on her legs.  
“Some nations are trying to figure out y’all states exist.” South explained.  
“Damn, that sucks,” Texas sighed.  
“Tejas” Mexico sighed giving him a glare, “Just eat hijo.”  
“My name is Austin” Texas reminded.  
“Right.”  
“We should head back to the mansion eh?” Canada reminded after lunch.  
“Totally dude! I call shotgun” North smiled.  
“I’ll drive” South sighed. Canada nodded, Mexico was cleaning up the kitchen but said okay.  
“I’ll start packing, come on Maka,” Austin said, now much more awake. Makanui followed after him happily humming. 

It wasn’t long until everyone was in the van, Austin and Makanui in the very back, Canada, Prussia and Mexico in the middle and the US duo in the front. North, Alfred, was asleep in his seat. Canada, Matthew, sat behind him holding Kumajirou and was nodding off. Mexico, Diego, was working on paperwork. Prussia, Gilbert, sat in between Mexico and Canada and was writing in his journal. Hawaii, Makanui, was playing on her tablet. Texas, Austin, was busying himself with his phone. South, Jackson, kept his eyes on the road to watch for the road signs.  
Jackson adjusted the rear view mirror to look back at his brother, Mexico, Prussia and his niece and nephew.

The North American triplets, Mexico and Prussia had kept a secret for years.  
57 American children  
13 Canadian children  
31 Mexican children  
4 capitals  
1 micro nation  
All personified.  
106 children under the age of 18 under one roof. 

Author note: I have names for all the US states and I will be creating a chapter for all the names of the children and their names as well as ages. It will be coming up soon (Hopefully) Not all the states, provinces, and territories will be shown but I will try my best and please comment on how the states/provinces act and how I can make them better, expectantly with the Mexican states and provinces.  
Also, I'm learning Spanish to tell me if I mess up with some things, lo siento.


	3. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sakuragane_San for editing my writing.

The property was huge, a large stone fence that was at least 10 feet tall (just over 3 m), surrounded by forests and a large gate guarding the entrance. 

A small team was playing on a basketball court as there was upward of 20 teens running around on the lawn, a few playing tag or wrestling some dancing and singing or just taking a nap under an umbrella. It was a domestic scene and was welcomed by the nations and former nations. 

A few waved as the van crossed over a large sturdy bridge that went over a man-made fish pond that was surprisingly deep. The van pulled into a building on the far right corner of the property tucked into the corner was a barn-like building that was their own little parking garage, although a familiar truck was parked to the side of it, out of the way, to save space on the inside. 

Everyone eventually tumbled out of the van, grabbed their bags and made their way to their respective abodes. 

Canada went to a building to the back left. The house where the Canadian siblings and Canada himself. It was actually a very nice little home, well, not really little. 

Prussia to the bottom left, the guest area, they didn’t have many but it was there for Prussia mostly. He made himself at home, hanging his flag in the mini living room. 

The American duo went to the back right. The house was one of the largest on the property, granted, it was where 51 kids live. 

Mexico went to the center back, it’s decently sized and mostly empty, only two personifications being found. But otherwise a good home. 

The largest building was in the center and was where almost everything was. The kitchen, art room, theatre room, a music room and multiple rooms just to hang out. A meeting building to the right of the giant building. 

Canada walked into his house to see his capital, Ottawa, sitting in front of the TV with his youngest, Nunavut. Ottawa looked up to see Canada, “Oh! Hi Dad,” Angel greeted. 

“Hello Angel, Jake’s asleep eh?” Canada asked. Angel nodded in reply. 

“Yep, I think I'm going to get him on Austin and Aaron’s napping schedule.” Ottawa commented, “Just for consistency.” 

“Good idea,” praised Canada, patting her head. 

Jake, the child in question, was asleep on the couch, oblivious to the world and everything. 

Prussia had fallen asleep on his couch with an empty bottle of beer. 

The American duo went to their own rooms and promptly fell asleep wherever they dropped, one at his desk chair and one on the rug. Alaska walked into North’s room to see him asleep on his rug. The winter child lied on his father’s back and went to sleep himself. 

Mexico slept on his couch, they had just gotten back to a meeting the day before. Hoping the children could behave themselves for at least half an hour while the nations took a nap. 

Texas and Hawaii put their things away in their rooms and Hawaii ran off to her tea party that she narrowly missed. Rushing to put on her dress and flip flops before dashing back out the door to make it to the little patio out near the fence. 

“Aloha! I’m sorry I'm late. Other nations came by and held us from lunch,” Makanui apologized to Idaho, Wyoming, Utah, Manitoba, Yukon and Alberta, also known as Serena, Ophilia, Skye, Mia, Charlotte and Ava. 

“I’m glad you made it Princess,” Serena laughed. Princess was a nickname she had for as long as Makanui could remember. According to Austin, who loved spoiling her, he said her previous form, an older teen, had been given the nickname Prince of the Ocean by the states. Even the states weren’t happy with the whole annex Hawai'i thing. But they couldn’t stop their government. 

The states silently and collectively just decided to nickname Hawaii, Princess of the ocean or just Princess. 

“So what did you all do today?” Hawaii asked, excited to know what had happened while she was in the capital. As a former nation she was allowed to listen in on meetings, but behind a one-way mirror in the DC meeting building. 

“Well, Oklahoma is teaching me to ride his horse. He said Austin taught him when he was a baby. So I have a late start but he says I'm learning fast so I guess that evens out,” Alberta smiled. 

“That’s awesome, but let me tell you, Oka is great at horseback riding.” Serena giggled munching on a cookie. 

“Mary helped me bake these cookies! And Angel helped me frost them.” Skye chimed in. 

“Aaron is going to show me his dog sled when we head back north. He said there is a lot that goes into dog sledding, I guess that’s why his dogs all have their own clothes and boots,” Charlotte said looking around for the Alaskan native, his dogs were around but not him. 

“I guess he’s inside,” Charlotte muttered. Hawaii nodded, “He’s probably taking his nap,” she said as she drank her sweet tea. 

“Naps are for babies!” Quebec yelled, sneaking up to the girls making them scream. 

“Marc!!” Mia shouted tackling him. 

Hawaii took a deep breath then stomped on Quebec’s hand, “You do not do that! And naps are not for babies, you’re just a meanie!” 

Ava snorted trying not to laugh. Utah sighed and rolled her eyes. Skye huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed that their tea party was interrupted. 

Ophilia, tired of Quebec’s nonsense, called over Alabama, who sighed and threw Marc over his shoulder before walking away. The ginger-haired boy emptied Quebec’s pockets of everything before dropping him in the pond. That sent the girls into a laughing fit. 

“Stop messing with them Quebec, or I’m telling Uncle Matt and Uncle Jackson” Alabama scowled when Quebec resurfaced. Alabama pulled him back on land and told him to go and change before handing him his phone. Quebec ran away back to the Canadian house. 

“Tell me if he’s acting up again, got it?” Alabama said taking a cookie when he walked back over. There was a small chorus of okays before he walked away going back to his tree swing, flopping back into the tire. 

“Why is the state of Alabama so messed up but Marcel is so mellow? Is mellow even the right word?” Charlotte wondered. 

“We represent our states, nothing was ever said about having our own personalities. Only parts of us are like our states. Like interests and hobbies.” Serena explained. The other states nodded as the provinces pieced it together. 

“Oh! I see Ari and Oka! Maybe they’ll let us feed the horses!” Mia gasped. Soon enough the girls ran to the back of the property, well not really. Just where the play area met where the animal’s stayed. From Alaska’s moose friend to Florida’s friendly alligator. It was behind the three homes, a barn right behind Canada’s home so all the animals had shelter. 

Newfoundland was sat on the fence waiting for Arizona the bring over his horse. 

“Oh howdy!” Arizona greeted. Arizona’s horse was named Pointy, she was a sweetheart and loved being petted and brushed. The girls and Benjamin all reached over the fence to pet the horse. 

“If y’all change I'll let you ride on Lavender,” a voice said behind them. They turned to meet the eye of green and blue, his other eye covered by his bangs. 

“Aust!” Ava cheered hopping over to hug the cowboy. 

“Ay shorty, put on some ridin’ shoes and a t-shirt and pants and I'll let y’all take turns ridin’ on Laven,” Austin reminded. They took off toward their homes while Benjamin remained. He had running shoes, a redshirt a dark blue zip-up hoodie and jeans. 

“Ready?” Austin asked him. The boy nodded, his hair like his father’s, kinda long and very much blonde, but more of a rosy blonde. 

Austin led Beniamin over to the stables where Lavender was, he got the name from where Texas found him, a field of flowers of the colour of his name. The girls and Benny took turns riding Lavender as well as Oklahoma letting them ride on his own horse, Ginger. Arizona and New Mexico road around on their own horses. Dinner time came when a few of the states rang the bell that was on top of the dining hall signalling dinner was ready. Everyone ran to get there, happy to eat and they neatly went down the line buffet style. Each chair had a flag and name engraved into it so no one would fight on where to sit. It worked most of the time. Even Prussia had his own chair since he was over so often; he liked to be around the children since they loved to listen to his stories no matter how unbelievable they sounded. 

Tomorrow, however, would not be like the day before.


	4. Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sakuragane_San for editing my writing.

The children ran around before bed, laughing and generally just draining energy. A few of the older states were wrestling with each other.

Alfred laughed, watching them from a watchtower-like building. It was at the corner of the property on the left.

“Are you ever going to tell the other nations about them?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t know Jacky, I don’t know. Austin is nervous about meeting Spain and Florida doesn't want to meet anyone period. Alaska is scared to meet Russia and his sisters. Delaware wants to borderline kill Japan. New York is scared to meet the Italian brothers. The Dakotas aren't against meeting them but they are kind of scared, they’re kids ya know. They’re not used to meeting other people.” Alfred explained.

“I get what you mean, the states aren’t used to people,” Jackson sighed, “Don’t worry about it too much, if the states ever want to meet the countries then they’ll tell you.”  
Alfred nodded, “Yeah.”

At 8 o’clock the bell rung through out the vast property. Alfred was on the wall running back to the main area, the wall twisted around the trees. He landed quite gracefully, Florida had stayed back picking up his toys.

He walked over to the southeastern state, and tapped the area in his eyesight. He always wore sound-blocking headphones.

‘Lucas, the bell rang, can you please go to your room?’ Alfred signed patiently.

Lucas nodded and put his toys in his little mesh bag before running over the grass towards the mansion. Alfred nodded to himself and walked behind him.

The next morning after breakfast, the states once again were playing. Austin and Francisco sitting by the large oak gate. While the two states happily shared their views of the same scene. Francisco had painted the trees while Austin had written about it. Then a pounding noise was heard.

“Can you do the weird transformation thing?” Francisco whispered. Austin nodded. His face changed, his hair growing lighter and lighter. Then they rang the bell. The states all fell silent and looked at each other. Texas, now looking much more like America, signed for them to get the adults and to hide.

Hawaii dove under the water of the lake with all the fish. California sat on his board just under the bridge, soon joined by Florida who hung off the board. Aaron grabbed Jack and jumped into a bush. Many of the states hid while most of the provinces ran to find the five adults that were on the property.

Austin ran up the wall landing on it gracefully. He crouched on the wall and looked down at them, but now he looked like Alfred.

“Alfred!” England called up.

“What are you doing here?” ‘Alfred’ asked crossing his arms.

“Quite simply, mon cher. If you have nothing to hide why don’t you let us in?” France asked. ‘Alfred’ bit his lip then felt a tap on his back; seeing his dad, he jumped back and let his father and two uncles take his place. Jackson let him fall into his arms and the magic faded from him, making him look normal again.

Prussia grabbed the Texan and took him to a tree and got him to climb up silently. Austin nestled himself into the branches. Prussia sat up with him and patted his shoulder.

“How did you even find this place?” Mexico asked sitting on the wall.

“I put a tracker on Prussia’s phone so I could find him when he’s drunk,” Germany announced. The American looked back over the wall at his children, nieces, and nephews. The states nodded and the Dakota twins were ready at the gate.

“You want to know a secret?” America asked standing up. Canada and Mexico looked up and him and nodded along to what he was doing.

“Open the gates,” Mexico called. The twins unlocked the gates and dragged them open. A few states had come out of their hiding places. Angel and Miguel stood on the bridge with Dominic hiding behind him. Delaware had her battle axe over her shoulder and a glare. Vermont was perched on a tall rock with a bottle of syrup and an axe. A few other states were hiding behind others. Francisco was in the same tree as Austin and Prussia.

“Mon cher, who are these… kids” France asked. The nations looked on warily.

“You’re the ones who wanted to meet them,” America remarked and pushed a few buttons on his phone, making the large bell ring three times. A few states slowly came out of hiding and Makanui pulled herself out of the pond as Cali calmed Florida down.

“Aloha,” She smiled, although she wasn’t happy her playtime was interrupted. “I’m Hawaii! Or Makanui, now ever so kindly explain why I had to stop playing and why you are here. Because barging into someone else’s hale isn’t very polite,” The small Hawaiian asked.

Japan hid behind China at the sight of the tiny 7 year old.

Austin jumped out of his tree and picked up Aaron (Alaska) and Jack (Nunavut). Aaron clung to the Texan’s back and as Jack clung onto Austin’s jack and trying to hide inside of it.

“I deserve an answer~,” the Hawaiian sang looking over the crowd tapping her foot with an expectant look. “So you don’t have one? You’re all nā lōlō(idiots)” Makanui huffed brushed off her dress and stormed over to Molossia who picked her up when prompted to. He was younger but looked older, witch Hawaii used to her advantage.

“America-” 

“Here it’s Alfred, leave your country problems at the gate,” The American spoke, cutting off Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath annoyed before speaking, “Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked walking over to the American man.

“We didn’t want to f-in meet ya,” South Carolina growled, popping out from behind her father.

Diego took a deep breath and sighed, he knew this would happen, all the kids were always unhappy with meeting people, anti-social definitely but they never liked the nations. Probably when Austin went to meetings in Alfred’s place he would always be pissed off when he got back and tell the other states what happened.

Alfred may be forgiving but the states definitely held a grudge.

“Hey Dad, shouldn't you guys fix up the guest rooms? They’re probably dusty since no one uses them except Uncle Prussia,” Montana reminded.

“Wait… I have stuff to hide!!” Prussia screamed, jumping out of the tree. The adults went to clean out the guest house. 

“Y’all play nice!” Jackson called. The door shut and the mood among the children changed.

“Hey Peter, Kugelmugel, Wy, you follow the others. Get inside the main building, I got to show you something awesome,” Molossia said as instructed by Hawaii. The micronations went inside the main building.

The gates slammed shut as the Dakota twins crossed their arms, guarding the gate.

“Alright, I’m cutting straight to the point,” Adela announced to the nations, “you a-hole make fun of our dad, can’t see Uncle Maple and don’t even listen to Uncle Diego,” Delaware listed. “Now y’all want to stick your noses were they don’t belong and want to act all confused that he never wanted to tell you all we existed? After you call Dad names and shite?”

The nations shared a look, “How do you know this?” Romano asked.

“Me.” Austin announced, “I take Dad’s place when he’s sick or tired. When you curse at him half the time it’s me. Not to mention all the times I watch through his glasses to see in on meetings. Y’all are f-in a-holes.” The Texan ranted.

“That’s not including the fact you all have harassed Dad about problems you have with Uncle Al,” Marc continued.

The nations were caught off guard by the children’s arguments.

“In short,” Delaware proclaimed, “you step out of line here and we won’t hesitate to throw you so far up you’ll be able to see the South Pole. Have I made myself clear?”

Nods from each nation. The mood changed immediately, “Oh goodie! I’m Delaware or Adela! I’m the first state of the USA.” The blonde haired teen smiled, “I’m part of the 13 council. I help plan things and make sure everything works well. Now I hope everyone gets along well. Please note that there are over almost 70 kids here and that’s not including all the animals we keep here. We all have our own sets of boundaries and abilities as well as disabilities. Wilson is deaf, Austin has a bad temper, Florida is very sensitive to touch and sound. That’s not even all of it. So please play nice and we’ll tolerate you just fine. Also don’t let Jack near this pond, Uncle Maple will have heart attack,” Adela explained with a smile, “that’s all, everyone can go back to your normal ativities.”

The states went back to what they were doing before. Delaware smiled and watched her siblings and cousins disperse.


	5. Very Interesting but Dreadfully long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sakuragane_San for editing my writing.

Nixon sat under a tree on a blanket. He was smiling softly as he painted. He couldn’t quite get the damn colour right.

“If you mix a little red in it should match,” Feliciano remarked. Nixon let out a yelp and grabbed his small pocket knife aiming it at the Italian. Who in return fell to the ground, waving a little white flag, “Ah! I’m sorry I startled you I just wanted to help! Please don’t hurt meeee!” The Italian begged. 

The New Yorker caught his breath and calmed down his racing heart.

“It’s fine. Just don’t sneak up on any others. Samantha has been known to slap people with a wooden stick and the Dokatas tend to cry and jump into each other’s arms then fall, which will result in crying,” Nixon explained. Italy nodded in understanding.

“You’re Italy right?” The New Yorker asked raising a brow.

“Vee~ I am,” Italy smiled.

“I’m New York, or just Nixon,” He replied, focusing back on his painting.

“Can I watch?”

“Sure, just don’t touch me.”

“Got it,” Italy smiled watching him paint the landscape.

“Who taught you to paint like that?” Italy asked memorized by the painting.

“My dad,” Nixon replaced absentmindedly.

“America?” Italy was surprised.

“Yeah, Dad taught me how to paint, he taught Aaron to mountain climb without any gear and taught Vermont some weird maple taffy stuff,” Nixon explained then smiled, moving his eyes to look at the Italian, “Dad knows a lot more than people think.”

Feliciano frowned, Nixon just gave a sweet smile which was rare for the normally non-emotional teen and said, “States of secrets only the land knows, never press for power or the land falls beneath your feet.”

Feliciano only grew more confused at the statement and Nixon turned back to his painting.

~!~

“ART!” Kugelmugel shirked upon seeing the large room, more specifically the huge shelf on the back wall that was filled perfectly and neatly with every art supply imaginable.

“Be careful, everyone has to share this room,” Molossia said letting the excited white-haired kid inside the room. They took a deep breath and released it to calm down.

“This place is huge!” Wy exclaimed looking at the large room.

“How does America even afford this place?” Ladonia exclaimed, “and why is it not on any map?”

“Mr. America has friends in high places,” Micheal shrugged.

“Why do you live here then?” Wy asked.

“America is my dad,” He reminded bluntly tossing his jacket on the back of a comfy looking chair then flopping onto it.

“So if America is your dad, the states are your siblings and that means Canada is your uncle,” Wendy thought out loud. She was more new to this then Peter

“Yup,” Micheal chirped walking Kugelmugel racing around the back wall saying art repeatedly.

“Ay Molo, there ya are,” Alabama chuckled. The red-head shouldering open the door his hands kept in his pockets.

“Hey, Marcel,” Molossia said, the familiar southern accent ringing through the room.

“This is my older brother Alabama, he pretty much just watches out for the youngest of us all” Molossia explained.

The micronations squirmed. “Heard the stereotype huh? I can assure you the only stereotype that’s true is that I can’t stand the cold and I love American football” Marcel laughed dryly. Sealand and Wy seemed to be more comfortable at the sentence.

Seborga tilted his head not quite understanding.  
“Art!” Kugelmugel shouted pointing at a locked cabinet.

“That’s, ummmmm, right! That’s where SoCal keeps their camera stuff. Best not to touch it,” Alabama explained.

“Oh.” Kugelmugel said dropping their arms looking a little disappointed.

“Can we draw or paint?” Sealand asked.

“Go for it. Just don’t touch the camera stuff, everything is labelled and don’t touch anything with a name on it” Alabama explained.

“ART!” The white-haired micronation yelled looking around the cabinets for paper, Sealand and Wy joining them.

“How many siblings do you have?” Seborga asked Molossia.

“Too many,” Molossia said, “then 40 something cousins.”  
“Oh wow, big family,” The Italian remarked.

“Yeah, and Molo here is the baby if going by founding age that is” Alabama chuckled.

“AY!” Michael yelled.

“Oh yeah, Dad is going to call you sometime soon to get them in the guest rooms. Keep your phone on. Lunch is being served at 1300,” Marcel said walking out.

“Alright!” Micheal yelled after the Alabamian.

“Hey, Seborga can you grab those crayons down?” Sealand asked pointing up to the box.

“Huh? Sure!” Seborga smiled skipping over to grab down the box.

~!~

Hawaii had perched herself upon a low wall that divided the grass from the concrete that surrounds the pool.

“Excuse me, You’re Hawaii yes?” Japan asked, as much as he didn’t want to comfort this issue that has long since passed but he feels the responsibility is his.

“Ae, I am,” the young Hawaiian said looking Japan over narrowing it down who he was before he could even introduce himself.

“You’re Lapana, Ae?” Hawaii asked tilting her head.

“Hai,” Japan spoke, he mauled over what he had planned to say.

“If you’re going to talk about Pearl Harbor then don’t bother. I’ve found my peace with what has happened. Austin explained to me when war is knocking on the door morals no longer apply. The US got its vengeance for me and my people. There is no more talking that can be talked about it” Hawaii responded cooly, her true age showing through her seven-year-old looks.  
Japan was stunned into silence.

“Plus Austin has told us about how you care about Dad!” The Hawaiian smiled, “Repayment comes in many ways Mr. Lapana,” Makanui smiled, carefully taking a flower that was white on the outer sides and red in the center. It matched the one that was on a bracelet around her ankle. Japan carefully took it from her small hand.

“I lā maikaʻi Mr. Lapana,” Hawaii smiled jumping down from the wall and happily skipped away.

~!~

Prussia walked out of the guest house.  
“Bruder!” Prussia exclaimed walking over his younger brother, unaware of the quiet attack that was planned.

There was a loud command then the next moment Prussia left two different beings jumped on his back as he tripped forward but managed to catch himself.

“Alright!” Prussia declared reaching back to grab both states by the ankle already having a good idea which ones they were. His suspicions were confirmed as he hung both states by their ankles as they giggled relentlessly. Clearly amused by their own antics.

“Prussia! Are you okay?” Germany asked walking over to his older brother.

“I’m alright but these two,” Prussia said shaking the twins making them laugh more, “are going to face the Awesome Prussia!” He declared loudly.

“Um. who are they?” Germany asked, not quite sure how to handle children.

“I’m Nathaniel!” the blonde-haired boy laughed.  
“I’m Sebastian!” The white haired boy giggled.  
“We’re the Dakota twins!” they both sang.

“Can you put us right-side-up please, my head is starting to hurt” Sebastian whined.

In only a matter of seconds, both were right-side-up and leaning against Prussia.

“Dis is my bruder, Germany or Ludwig. I, however, call him West,” Gilbert explained and Gilbird happily perched on the albino boy’s head.

“Ludwig,” The blonde echoed.

“His name is hard to say, Uncle Birdie,” Sebastian complained.

Prussia only laughed and bounced them up, making them giggle.  
Ludwig gave his brother a concerned look and Prussia just gave him a big smile.

“You signed up for this West,” Gilbert reminded, “You could have just grilled me when I got home but you decided to poke around. Now you’re stuck here.”

Ludwig sighed, this was going to be very interesting and dreadfully long.


	6. Talkin the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sakuragane_San for editing my writing.

Russia watched a certain child bounce around with a few other children.  
He wore a long blue scarf and a jacket, his hair was brown at the top of his head then white for the rest, not even fading to white just dark brown to snow white. They all laughed and kicked around a red ball, moving their hands at one of the boys. He could only guess that one was deaf.

Taking a guess from the back of the boy’s jacket, large bold letters that was occasionally absurd by the scarf the boy wore. But it was readable after a few times, ‘Alaska, The Final Frontier.’  
He honestly thought Alaska would be older, strange.

Russia sat down under a tree to observe them. It was quite strange seeing children running around carefree with the knowledge that they were in fact, immortal beings.

~!~

New Hampshire had grabbed her backpack and tossed it into the passenger seat before getting in herself. With a sigh, she started the engine and pulled the door shut.  
It would be an hour-long drive at the least to get to the airport to pick up a few guests.  
Hannah road up to the gate and pushed a button on the dashboard.

“Hey, open the gate. I gotta pick up people,” She groaned.  
“Alright, alright I’m working on it,” Michigan sighed walking over to the gate and undoing the heavy and large lock and large wooden plank that held it in place.  
“Thank you~” She sang happily.  
“No problem, drive safe Hannah,” Conner said over the radio.  
“Will do, see ya in a few hours,” Hannah sighed before turning off the radio. “Now, to pick up the chaos.”

She had received an extraordinarily panicked call from Finland earlier in the day. Since the countries had arrived just after 0930 and now that it was 1800, Finland had been able to get a flight over to the US of A. How was a mystery to the American but she knew better then mess with Finland when he was being a mother hen.

He had called about Sealand and that he hadn’t come home and known the states had eyes everywhere. She told him he had barged in with the other countries. While Finland wasn’t pleased about his son sneaking off overseas, some part of him wanted to see the states again. Especially when he hasn’t seen them since Christmas.

~!~

Anastasia, a white-haired six-year-old whose hair was put back into two long braids, was happily sat by the pond soon joined by Makanui.

“Ana, is anything wrong?” She asked the white-haired Alaskan.  
“I’m fine, I want to pet the fish but I can’t swim,” She sighed, her Russian accent distinct.  
“Oh! I can help you!” Makanui smiled.  
“Come on! I think I have a bathing suit that will fit you!” The Hawaiian pulled the little Alaskan girl to her feet and dragged her over to the American household.

~!~

Spain was happily talking to Mexico, reliving the moments when Mexico was a baby. Mexico carefully avoided when Texas was around, Spain tried to bring up the boy, he wanted to see his nephew after all, but Mexico always switched it over to Texas’ twin, Coahuila.

“Hermano, why do you avoid talking about Tejas? Where is the boy?” Spain asked seriously.  
“It’s his choice to say who he is and who he talks to. He’s barely been able to talk to me most of the time. If he wants to talk to you then he will,” Diego explained watching Coahuila who was playing with Vermont, Ohio, Kentucky and Nova Scotia.  
“Oh, I um. Okay,” Spain said rubbing his arm.

~!~

Elsewhere Nunavut, Nevada, and Newfoundland sat at the table in the living room.  
“Okay pick a card Benjamin,” Dean said holding out the spread out cards. Benjamin thought for a moment before taking one.

“Memorized it?” The Nevadan asked. The boy nodded, “Okay now put it back” Nevada said cooly. He began to shuffle and the cards moved fast and with practiced movements, he slapped the deck onto the table.  
“Okay Jack, take the top card,” Dean said to the three-year-old. He reached over and took the top card and looked at it then showed it to Benjamin who looked astounded.  
“Holy maple!” Benjamin yelled. Dean just smiled, it was the same trick as always but they always loved it either way. Jack gasped and fell back.

“Careful Jackie, how about a snack?” Dean asked picking up the toddler.  
Both cheered happily as Nevada lead them to the kitchen, surprised to see England and South talking.

“Hey, Uncle Bell” Nevada greeted putting him on a barstool before helping Benjamin onto another one.  
“Hey ‘Vada” Jackson smiled, “Hey you two.”  
“Hello,” Benjamin’s smile widened, “Dean showed us a cool magic trick!” He exclaimed.  
“Oh really? Which one?” Jackson asked.  
“I picked a card then he shuffled it all up then Jack took the card at the very top and IT WAS THE CARD!” Ben explained in complete bewilderment.  
“That’s not magic, that’s just a trick of the eye,” England said.  
“Well aren’t you just a ball of sunshine,” Jackson said wryly, “ ’Vada, I’ll get them a snack, you go put the Brit in his place.”  
“Got it,” Nevada responded by pulling a deck of cards from his jacket pocket, and a headband that he tied it around his head, covering his eyes. He shuffled the deck before holding it spread out, “Pick a card and memorize it.” Nevada instructed. England took one and studied it.

Nevada shuffled them then took a deep breath and launched the deck at the window across the room. The card stuck face-up onto the window. The other side of the window.

England watched in a state of shock and confusion. He looked back at the state only to receive a wink, “You’re not the only magic user in this house.”  
Benjamin and Jack were cheering and excited about the trick while England looked astonished.

“Sick trick but do you know who had the soul book last?” Massachusetts asked walking into the room.  
“Don’t know Massa, I think Tex has it. He normally has all of the soul spell related stuff,” Nevada commented walking over to collect his cards.  
“Ok, thanks. Also, tell Jersey to call me soon. I haven’t been able to find nor call him,” Madison asked.

“Will do, Captain,” Nevada saluted.  
“Thank you~” Massa laughed.  
“Soul spells… Children should not mess around with that type of thing!” Arthur panicked.  
“Stop your worrying, they just read the damn thing and one of ‘em is already soulless” South sighed, serving the two Canadians, “Massa’ go take Arthur to Aust.”  
“Got it,” Madison laughed texting Austin to give him a head’s up.  
Madison led Arthur to the American household. Makanui and Anastasia ran past them back to the front of the lawn.

“Follow me, Aust has the top room,” Madison explained. They went up four sets of stairs and they walked down the hall. Madison knocked on the door, “Hey Austin, it’s Madison!” After a few seconds, the door opened.  
The room was quite big and had a large window seat on one side and a few bookcases. Arthur looked over to the room’s owner and felt a rush of memories.


	7. Meetin' and Greetin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my ask blog for all the states: https://ask-the-ustates.tumblr.com/  
> Here is my ask blog for Texas, just my version of texy: https://ask-aph-texas-thinks.tumblr.com/

Texas raised an eyebrow at him and looked him over.   
“Ya need somethin?” He asked looking at his sister.   
“Yeah, do you have that soul book? I wanted to read it” Madison asked.   
“Si, I have it” Austin sighed, “let me find it” He went into his room gesturing for them to come in. He walked over to a bookcase and skimmed over the bookshelf.   
“Why do you of all people have a book on soul spells?” Athur asked nervously.  
“Because my soul is out of my body” Austin said like it was nothing.  
“What?!” The English man explained.  
“SHUT UP!” The voice screamed.  
“There’s Valentine” Madison laughed.  
“Yup” Austin chuckled.  
“Quick question, how do you have NO soul”   
“I plead the 5th” Austin said quickly, “here it is, tell your demon amigos to not touch my stuff and I’m sorry for the cross” Austin said calmly.   
“Will do” Madison smiled.   
“Gracias hermana” Austin smiled with his normal half lidded eyes with a lazy smile.   
“Do you both do magic?” England exclaimed.  
“I dabble, Massa does a lot. It depends on which state” Austin said calmly and shrugged.  
“What about America?” The Brit asked.  
“Dad does magic, he just doesn’t tell you so you won’t go looking for our type of magical creatures because they will kill you” Madison explained.  
Austin handed over the book, “now get out, it’s my nap time” Austin growled.  
Shoving both out of his room and slamming the door shut.  
Madison have a happy sigh and smiled, “brothers” as she softly shook her head but she fond smile at the door. 

Wisconsin slowly helped Virginia walk over to a bench. She sighed and sat down.  
“Are you okay?” The boy asked.  
“Yes, yes i’m fine Magnus. I broke my leg not my spine” Violet sighed.   
Magnus, dressed practically head to toe in camo with only a neon orange vest to tell him apart from the forests that surrounded the massive property.   
“I’m just worried” Wisconsin whispered.   
“I’ll be fine Maggy, why don’t you go help Michigan in the car shop? I’ll be fine, just have some fun” Virginia smiled.   
“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, Violet nodded.   
Magnus ran off happily leaving Violet on the bench. She sighed and leaned back, West V. would be over soon anyway. She can wait until then.

“Pass me the wrench” Michigan commanded. The US Virgin Islands, or Vivian.  
The little girl totaled over to the tool box and grabbed it and placed it in Michigan’s outstretched hand. Illinois watched from her work bench playing on her phone.   
“This car is going to be awesome” the child laughed. She was young, roughly 9 years old.   
“Yeah it is. If dad ever teaches me to drive”   
“Yeah, yeah, You’re like 11 Michie” Illinois sighed.  
“I’m 12 so shut up” Conner retorted sending Vivian into a fit of giggles.   
“You rest my case, you have to be 15 to drive in the states lil’ bro” She laughed.  
“You’re just a year older Lucille!” Michigan yelled rolling out from under the car and looking at her with an oil and grease stranded face witch sent Vivian into another fit of giggles.

“What’s goin’ on here?” A man asked from the front of the garage.  
“Uhhh, who are you?” Lucille asked raising a brow and resting her hand on the knife on her hip.  
“Woah mate, i’m Australia!” The man said, raising his hands in defense.   
“Oh, alright, I’m Illinois but call me Lucille, that’s my brother Michigan/Conner and my little sister, US Virgin Islands/ Vivian.” Illinois smiled leaning back in her seat.   
“You can call me Jett, what are you doing?” Australia asked looking at the group of three.  
“This is Vermont’s car, I'm fixing it” Michigan explained.  
“And he’s not allowed to be in the garage alone” Vivian piped up giggling.  
“You can stick around if you want, nothing is happening until dinner” Lucille sighed watching Conner slide back under the truck. Australia sat on the floor and chatted with the strange trio. 

There was the familiar click of the radio, “Someone open the gate” Hannah declared over the radio. Purto rico sighed and went over to the gate and opened it letting New Hampshire’s car threw.   
He closed it as soon as the car made it threw.  
Hannah pulled into the car barn and pulled into her spot and hopped out. Finland got out from the passenger's seat and Belarus following suit brushing off her dressed and taking her suitcase from the trunk.   
She heard Hannah over the phone asking where Sealand was, most possibly for Finland.   
She picked up her dress a little as she walked on the gravel path way to the guest house. She saw a few nations scattered about and crossed the bridge.  
“Ahola Auntie Natalia!” Hawaii called. Natalia stopped and looked around trying to find the Hawaiian before she looked under the bridge.  
“Oh, Hello” She greeted looking down at Hawaii who was sitting on a surfboard as Little Anastasia clung to it with a life vest on.   
“I’m trying to teach Ana to swim” Makanui announced proudly. Natalia got off the bridge and stood near the edge and tilted her head just a little.  
“I wanted to pet the fish but I can’t swim” Anastasia confessed as she was pulled onto the board and Hawaii used her paddle to get closer to the older teen.   
“I see, it seems you are doing well so far” She commented earning a smile from the white haired girl.   
Finland ran across the yard to the main building and slammed the door so hard most stopped to look at the house.  
“Looks like someone is in trouble” Cadance said in a sing song voice.  
“Hello Nah-Cal” The tiny Alaskan giggled.  
“Hello Anastasia, Aloha Makanui, Greetings Aunt Natalia” The North Californian greeted.


	8. Farewell

Finland had lectured Sealand for what seemed to be forever. Molossia had snuck out of the room as Finland lectured Sealand. 

He went up to his room and changed into something lighter, it was more out of comfort then necessary. A shirt that says ‘I’m the baby, watch you’re cookies’, Alabama had gotten him it at christmas of the previous year. Then shorts. He lived there, he couldn’t care less about how he looked, Mississippi practically only lives in her pajamas. 

“Would they judge me… no no no, Alabama wouldn’t hesitate to throw them over the wall if that happened. I’ll be fine, i’ll be fine. Dad will keep us safe, dad will me safe. Yeah” Micheal said to himself while looking at himself in the mirror. He nodded to himself, Yeah he’ll be just fine. Hopefully.

Molo walked down to the living room to see Texas with his suitcase.  
“Where are you going?” Micheal asked confused.

“Back to my farm, I have to get ready for harvest season, i’ll be back up after that with some fresh stuff. Plus there’s to many people for my liking, but i’ll be back up but with Acilino and Louisiana.” Austin said calmly. 

“Is it weird having the same name as your capital?” Micheal asked his older brother.

“Kinda, it ain’t bad since Austin’s human name is Acilino. Plus he’s my little brother so I don’t really mind” Austin laughed walking out the door as Micheal followed behind him. 

“So you’re going to be back in a month?” The younger asked.

“At the most, yup” the Texan sighed walking to the car barn, “Can you make sure Alabama and Kansas know i’m leaving. I’m sure I told them but I want to make sure that they know to go back to doing the morning chores” 

“I’ll make sure they know” Micheal reassured. 

“Gracias Michael” Austin smiled and patted his shoulder before loading his suitcase into the backseat. “See ya hermano” 

“Bye Aussie” Michael laughed and sat on the tailgate until they got to the gate. He shut the tailgate and opened the gate waved goodbye and shut the gate. 

Alma was in the kitchen busy with Alabama, Kansas, Pennsylvania and Sinaloa.  
“Hey Bama, Kans” Micheal said walking into the kitchen. 

“Yes?” Calab asked looking up from his vegetable chopping. 

“Austin wanted me to remind you two to do the morning chores, he headed out a few minutes again” Micheal explained. 

“Oh, okay” Marcel said taking a mental note.  
Mexico state sighed, Austin always hated a lot of people. Alma continued to cook thinking about her younger twin siblings. 

She remembered when they were little and loving. Now Austin was anxious and angry and Coahuila is mellow and dubious. She wondered what happened, was it just how they grew up? Just their personality? Was it War? She really didn’t know but she loved them all the same. 

She just pushed it to the back of her mind and went back to cooking.

Finally, dinner was served, The states took their seats. Extra seats had to be dusted off for everyone to sit on. But everyone was ready, the states were a bit too overwhelmed at this time to properly get to know the nations. So they had a plan, brainwash them into thinking this never happened and then they could be better prepared to handle the nations, and possibly have all the states actually present but that was another lecture for another day.

Lovely. 

They all had sunglasses or tinted goggles. They slowly put the glasses on threw out dinner. Until all the states and provinces all had sunglasses on. That’s when Nevada acted. He flipped the pen in the air and whistled getting the nations’ attention and he clicked the pen with a flash of light the nations fell asleep. Their memories of the past few days tampered with. 

“That’s finally over” Mexico sighed, “I love my hermano and all but he talks too much”   
“France wouldn’t stop pestering me aboot the provinces and the Luisiana purchase, it’s just exhausting, Eh” Canada muttered running the fingers the fur of his bear guardian.   
“England kept going on and on about magic and he wonders why I never told him” America complained.

“Time to load them up?” Vermont asked. America nodded.   
“Lovely” Sinaloa sighed throwing her napkin on her clean plate and got up to help. Hawaii physically broke down, she was still terrified of Japan but held it in until the end. Alfred ran to the young state holding her close trying to soothe her. 

“I’ll pull up the van,” The once micronation, Fredonia, sighed. He was the starting spark for Texas’ rebellion but had existed long before he sparked his little brother’s rebellion. He was named Dallas Jones. He looked older then Alfred but under that bread was a baby face worse then Austin’s.

“Thank you Dallas” Diago smiled going around to grab Spain.  
“This is going to be a treat” Alma sighed throwing her apron onto the back of her chair.

The provinces and territories left it up to their southern siblings.   
Cadence and Alec watched, Cadence not strong enough and Alec having to weak joints to join. 

“Well at least that worked” Romano sighed picking up his younger twin placing the sun glasses back onto the table. 

“Yeah, now I can stop acting!” Sealand declared crawling into Finland’s lap.   
“I have to call my dad’s boss, Mr Canada can I borrow your phone?” Wy asked walking over to Canada. Canada was trying to get Nunavut to eat, “eh? Sure” he handed her his phone already on the call screen.

Romeo sighed, “I feel bad about lying to fratello” the italian micronation started rubbing his arm nervous. The poor boy couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. 

“It will be fine fratello, now grab his bag” Lovino commanded. “Someone grab the potato bastardo!” Lovino growled.

“Hey!” Idaho yelled, her love of potato’s showing.  
“Not you!” The oldest Italian yelled already getting bad looks from the southern states.  
“Oh, okay!” She chirped at Lovino’s response.

Prussia got up prying Pennsylvania off of him before grabbing Ludwig.

“let’s hope this is the last time we have to do a re-do” Prussia muttered.

“This is what? The third time?” Rhode Island demanded.  
“Fourth” Ohio said calmly carefully picking up China. State strength was a scary thing so they had to be careful.

“We should plan a REAL meeting. Where they can actually meet us. 51 is starting to get annoyed” Dean explained.

“I’ll talk to Latin America, they should formally meet you,” Mexico stated.  
“I guess these ones should too” Canada sighed. Wendy placed Canada’s phone on the table.   
“The boss is getting everyone flights home and calling their bosses. It seems he’s tired of this. If you’re planning this you need to do it soon” the girl warned. 

Alfred looked at Jackson, looking for some sort of guidance. Jackson nodded, telling him it was a good idea.

“let’s start planning then” he concluded.


	9. Plan set… and canceled

They finally did it, the plan was being put into place a week after the world meeting. The children were chilling and talking in the meeting room a few doors down from the world meeting. 

Quintana Roo, Baja California Sur, Baja California, Nunavut, and Newfoundland, Hawaii, and both Alaskas sat together. They also had the little group nickname of “The Smalls.”   
They chatted idly giggling at things and animals that walked by.   
The meeting hall was close to a forest so they watched different animals pass by. Until they spotted something staring at them. Soon they were all staring at it, memorized and frozen in fear. It smiled and that was all it took for the 5 and 7 year olds to run screaming for their dads.

“Daddy!” Aaron cried practically slamming the state’s waiting room door down. The states in a stunned silence before it clicked for Miguel. 

“Alejandria! Rosa Maria! Get back here!” Mexico City shouted going after the youngest three. Ottawa snapped out of it and grabbed DC running after the other capital. Miguel sprinted after them but they had already rounded a few corners before he even got out the door. 

The youngest where in a panic and wanted nothing but to be safe with their dad. 

Aaron in typical American fashion forgot that he did in fact have super strength and slammed down the world conference doors. America shot up upon seeing the crying toddlers and rushed to console his youngest 3.   
Mexico looking like he was ready to kill who ever upset his little girls went over to them to calm their tears.   
Canada rushed to his boys trying to calm them down to get an explanation from them. 

“Monster monster monster!” Anastasia repeated hiding in America’s jacket.   
Aaron was just sobbing into America’s shoulder as he sat on the floor. Makanui huddled with Anastasia in America’s jacket.   
“Calm down calm down, I’m the Hero. I’ll protect you nobody will hurt you I can promise you that.” Alfred soothed trying to calm down his children holding them close. 

“Hija calm down, what’s wrong?” Mexico asked them in spainish trying to calm them as they huddled close to him.   
“There was a scary thing in the forest, it was staring at us! Then it smiled and, and we got really scared! I'm sorry” 

Canada was rocking back and forth with both his boy humming trying to sooth them, he knew talking over their tears wouldn’t prove to do anything but scare them. 

Miguel, Angel and Dominic came in a few seconds later.  
Dc sat next to his dad taking Aaron so Alfred could focus on the two girls currently taking up his jacket.   
Miguel pulled a few lollipops from his jacket giving them to the still crying girls but they where calming down.   
Angel followed her dad offering maple syrup to her younger brothers.   
After a few minutes the children were calmed down enough to follow their dad’s to their chairs.   
Canada sat with Jack and Benjamin in his lap and Angel was standing next to him, America had his four to be in his seat and was holding Anastasia bouncing her to calm her down. Mexico was holding his youngest, Maria while Miguel sat in his chair with Rosa and Alejandria. 

“Care to explain?” Germany asked snapping a pen witch made a few of the children jump. 

Unknowing to everyone Sealand, Molossia, Seborga and Wy slipped out of the meeting to go and warn the others. 

“Not really but I have the feeling you’re going to force an explanation out of us” America sighed rubbing his temples. Getting giggles from his kids who he gave a warm smile.

“Mon cher, who are these… children” France asked picking his words carefully, directed at Matthew.  
“They’re my sons, Newfoundland and Nunvut and my daughter Ottawa” Canada explained pulling his sons close. 

“East Alaska, West Alaska, Hawaii and DC, My children. They are small but have super strength just like me. Just a warning” America said running his fingers threw DC’s hair. 

“Baja California, Quintana Roo, Baja California Sur and Mexico City, my daughters and son” Mexico concluded sighing, not happy about the current situation. 

There was a stunned silence.  
“America, you really shouldn't be allowed children. I don’t even want to-” England was cut off.   
“EX-FUCKING-SUCE ME” A teenage girl yelled. It was Delaware, well one of them.   
She stormed across the room silencing any chatter that had begun.   
“What do you mean by THAT England?” She demanded turning his chair with ease to face her.

Dark blue eyes that held the depths of the ocean looked like a fire had engulfed the ocean whole. 

England looked at the enraged teen with fear, he hadn’t expected that from anyone really. He was about to speak when Alfred did instead. 

“Delaware” America growled in a warning tone, “Stand down” He hissed.   
Southern Delaware gave England a glare that meant they weren’t done but walked over to her father with her heels clicking against the hardwood floors and her long blonde hair fluttering. Her head held high and confidence radiated off of her as well as an aura of anger. 

Belarus has a small smile, she was proud of the girl but no one needed to know that now did they.

Mexico state and Quebec followed. Each went to their dads with a sense of anger and confusion. 

“Padre, the others are growing anxious,” Alma whispered picking up Rosa.   
Diego nodded uneasy trying to find an out. 

“Papa, can we go home now” Rosa whispered pulling at Diego’s sleeve.   
He nodded before Germany spoke to the American representative.

“Alfred, why did you not tell anyone?” Germany asked, well it was more of a subtle demand to know.

Diego tapped his foot catching Canada’s attention and Canada shot Alfred a look that said ‘we need to go’

“None of your business! Now if you excuse me MY siblings and cousins and I must be going. Good day.” Adela concluded grabbing DC’s arm pulling him along. Aaron grabbed onto Adela’s hand and Makanui was safe in Dominic’s arms.   
“Dad, Ari is going to start and get pissy” Delaware said going back to grab her father's sleeve. 

“Right, sorry I zoned out” Alfred laughed quietly.  
“We should get going as well, I’ll be in contact later. Good day” Canada said calmly walking out behind America. Mexico followed without a word. 

“Thank goodness your back, Tio Bell is about to blow a fuse” Luis sighed in relief. 

“Well there goes our plan” Northern Delaware muttered.

“Home now” Diego said in a flat tone. That began everyone grabbing their stuff. 

“The house in the country near Colorado and Utah or another one?” Mississippi asked rubbing her eyes no doubt that she had just gotten up. 

“Texas and Coahuila, near the border” Mexico said shortly. They nodded and they all grabbed their groups.

They loaded up their cars which already had their bags in it, already heading out and back to their own lands after the North American meeting. Witch was mostly just a playdate and a few screaming about stupid politicians, mainly Texas taking song requests and playing on his guitar. 

But now with a change of plans they were heading to the plantation.

It’s not a plantation anymore it was just that when America first bought it. It eventually turned into two massive homes. One for bedrooms, small kitchen and storage another for activities and food. There was a lot of farming on the land but that was mostly maintained by the states and groundskeepers that come when the states aren’t there. Just to keep the plants alive and well.

America placed a call to Tony to have the different pets dropped off there. He agreed on the basis that he could crash there for a few days which America accepted. 

Texas started his car, Florida in the passenger seat and Oklahoma, Arizona and New Mexico in the backseat of his pickup. 

“Hey Aussie?” Oklahoma asked bucking himself up.  
“Yeah Leo?” The Texan asked pulling out of the parking lot.  
“Can you tell us another story about Mr Spain?” The boy asked.  
They always wanted to know about the different nations, Spain especially.  
Spain had been good to Texas, at the time his name was Silvio. 

“Well, oh! I know one. When I was very little, maybe 4ish. Tio Espana would always take me back to Spain when Padre needed a break. So he took me to his tomato garden and carded me around in this woven basket” Austin continued the story until all his siblings had fallen asleep. 

He smiled and continued to drive, grabbing whataburger for them all. He was Texas after all. Well the republic of Texas, he still had his land claim. 

That basically meant he had his borders like when he was a republic. So that included a bit of Oklahoma, Kansas,Colorado, Wyoming and about of New Mexico. And well, all of Texas.   
That of course gave him some messed up body temperatures from time to time but he didn’t mind. 

He sat in the whataburger parking lot eating his burger, well one of them. He had to hit his calorie minum for the day. Thanks to very high metabolism and some weird state stuff, the states and by extension Alfred and their uncles. Had to eat a lot to keep up and stay healthy. 

After he was back on the road drinking is Phd Pepper Northern Delaware called.   
Texas head his phone to his ear. 

“Austin S. Jones,” He said out of habit.   
“Hey Aussie, big problem” Daniel sighed.

“¿Gran problema? ¿Qué? ¿dónde? ¿Quien?” The Texan asked rapidly, he was never told a problem via call unless it was borderline life and death. 

“Woah, woah. Calm down Austin. I don’t know what you’re saying” Daneil soothed, “The nation’s bosses are involved, a couple are coming down and over to our Coahuila y Tejas home” 

“Fuck” Was all Austin said.


	10. China and Spain are Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate.

“If they hid their states from us what else are they hiding?” Germany demanded. 

“An alien, a whale, voodoo and a unicorn” Prussia said without missing a beat. 

“The unicorn I gave him?” Arthur asked.  
“Think so” Gilbert shrugged.

“These… states, are they dangerous Aru?” China asked.  
“That depends, they are mostly older kids and young teens so to each other, they wrestle but it’s all in good fun. They can’t make any decisions to harm us either way.” Lithuania piped in.

“They are as dangerous as a bunch of teens can be, but with super strength and very intense hatred toward France and England.” Belarus spoke.  
“Attendre. Quoi!?” France exclaimed.  
“Yeah they kinda want you dead, witch is totally unawesome by the way, but can’t because then Alfred would be disappointed” Gilbert butted in. 

“Are they dangerous.” Ludwig demanded.  
“SHUT UP POTATO BASTARD OR-A I”M MAKING THEM DANGEROUS” Southern Italy shouted. 

“What do you mean by that fratello?” Northern Italy asked, confused.  
“Republic has the knowledge and power to kill, all it-a takes is the right about of money” Lovino muttered only his little brother hearing. The younger italy paled a little and turned his head back to Ludwig. 

“How many are there?” Japan asked.  
“50 is my guess for America” Greece said tapping at his phone before nesting back in to sleep. 

“No, 53 states personified for America, then the republic of Texas, the city of Austin, DC, 5 territories, For canada it’s 13. For Mexico it’s 31. For micronations it’s 9 for Alfred and 3 for Canada. That in total is… 116 in total” Finland explained. 

“Ok, who knew OF the existence of these… children” Germany asked, hesitant to use the word children.

Southern Italy  
Seborga  
Prussia  
Finland  
Sweden  
The rest of the nordics  
Belarus  
Lithuania  
The micronations  
Then the entirety of Latin America

They all raised their hands.

“Who personally knows at least a few of these children” 

Southern Italy  
The micronation  
Prussia  
Finland  
Sweden  
Belarus  
Lithuania  
Brazil  
Venezuela  
El Salvador  
Kept their hands up. 

“I knew the republic of Texas? Does that count?” Spain asked.  
“You knew of them you git?!” England screamed.

“No, hes much different then when you knew him” Brazil laughed remembering the teen. 

Brazil met Texas and Vermont first as they were former countries. Texas for 9 years and Vermont for 14, Texas had more experience and was older since he existed since the 1600ish. Trigger happy southerner and angry northerner where terrible stereotypes.  
Texas was a semi calm farmer with a love of music and acted like a weird mix of Alfred, Spain and Mexico. Vermont was a maple syrup lover who is always down for a fight. 

Nice kids but they were terrifying when given the chance. 

“Ar-are they nice?” Latvia asked nervously.

“Yeah! Aussie lets us come to his concerts at Dallas’ restaurant and we get to eat whatever we want! Sometimes Francisco, Leta and Veronica join us!” Sealand said excitedly.  
“Luca shows us all his really cool pets! Even if they are a little scary. He took us to desney the last time we went to Florida with Marc, Andriana.” Seborga added.  
“Alec, Alejandria, Anastasia and Cadence take photos so I can use them as references. They ARE ART” Kugelmugel states with emphasis.  
“Nixon is good with computers! He’s good enough for me to be friends with him!” Ladonia huffed.  
“Max, Martin and Jay know how to beat the heat and share their ice cream and swimming pool, that’s good enough for me” Wy commented. 

The nations where in shock of how well the tiny nations knew of the states. 

“I got a message from Birdie” Prussia stated, “He says meet him at a certain house that’s a day drive away… This is totally unawesome” He sighed.  
“Vhys that?” Ludwig asked his brother.  
“Because there being forced, be prepared for a very awesome velcome” Prussia warned, many others nodding. 

“Prussia how do jou know these… states” Germany asked.  
“Vest, there all under 17. The only one who will hurt jou is Austin when you wake him up or if it’s playful wrestling” Gilbirt signed, “I trained Alferd, I barged into his house to check on him a couple of years after his revolution and found 5 kids at the table eating breakfast and helped babysit them after that” 

“Fratello?” Feliciano asked  
“I lived with him” Lovino muttered.  
“Same with me” Natalia said glaring at the other nations.  
“Umm same with me…” Lithuania said hesitantly. 

“And you?” England asked Peter.  
“I had to talk to America so he would let me into his borders so I could try and meet other up and coming nations! He decided to just ask the states that had micronations and Dean said we could meet Molossia! A couple of months later we met Nevada as long as we didn’t tell anyone. Then we met everyone else over the next couple of months. We still don’t know all of them but we are working on it.” Sealand explained with a bright smile.

“Finland aru?” China asked  
“I deliver presents to everyone around the world, I had substitutions for years but I got conformation during the great depression” Finland explained.  
“I barged into the house I thought he was in then got knocked out with a tire jack” Denmark sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
“I found out f’rm m’wife.” Sweden said calmly, although he was screaming internally.  
“I sensed magic and ran into a few of the Mexican and American states” Norway said flately  
“One of Canada’s children sailed to far, got lost and ended up in my territory, I had to call Matthew to come and get him” Iceland explained.

“Brazil?” Spain asked.  
“I found out through Diego, he came down to watch the world cup and just let it slip amistad his screaming” The brazilian shrugged.  
“I was there… and winning” El Savador smiled. 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?” England demanded.  
“The states didn’t want to meet you so we never mention them. That’s their call not ours” Denmark shrugged, it made sense to all of them. 

“That makes sense aru” China concluded, children were children. If they didn’t want to meet the nations then they didn’t want to meet the nations. Simple as that. 

China knew children, he loved children and always volunteers at orphanages. If that girl, Delaware he believed was her name, cared for her father enough to threaten England then there was something else to America. 

China thought for a moment, perhaps America was more mature then he shows? To keep eyes on him not on the little slip up that his states have had. China wondered.

“Well if we want to get there soon I think we should leave soon, I will be in the bus.” Balerus said standing up grabbing her stuff and headed out.

Nations slowly followed suit.  
Soon they all are on the bus with Prussia at the wheel. He followed the gps threw the roads of Oklahoma and soon Texas. Then a phone call took over the speakers.  
Prussia accepted the call after yelling at the nations to shut up. 

“Hey tio” a southern accent greeted.  
“Hey Aussie! How’s it going? Everything settled? Anything on fire yet?” Prussia asked rapidly/  
“Good, kinda and not yet, but i’m in the garden. I felt you cross the border. How long till you get here?” ‘Aussie’ asked.  
“Just crossed 10 hours at the least” Prussia said earning a laugh from the boy.  
“Trekking through the pan handle huh?” That earned a fit of giggles that gave Spain a hopeful smile. “Good luck, there should be a lot of food places on the side of the roads so plenty of places to eat, which I recommend. Texan roads get an isolated feeling to them. So you should really eat something. Now on dat note, gotta eat soon. Stupid state, republic fuck up of a motabilism” Prussia laughed with the republic.  
“Go and eat, i’ll call when ve get close” Prussia said.

“Si senor, i’m going to get to the churros before Max and Jay eat them all. Buenas noches!”  
“Gute Nacht” Prussia said before the boy hung up. 

Spain had a smile on his face with eyes filled with memories. He was looking forward to this, but he knew he had to be patient, Texas was texas, being stubborn was in his blood. He would have to be patient to gain his trust all over again. But that was okay, He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, I'm trying will accents. I really am. Please give me tips because I always forget how to write their accents. 
> 
> Name Notes -  
> Lots of states so I'm adding an index to show whos who.
> 
> Aussie - Austin - Republic of Texas  
> Dallas - (Former) Micronation of Fredonia - present Texas  
> Luca - Florida  
> Alec - Southern Cali  
> Cadence - Northern Cali  
> Alejandria - Baja California  
> Anastasia - West Alaska  
> Marc - Quebec  
> Andriana - Sinaloa  
> Nixon - New York  
> Max - New Mexico  
> Jay - Arizona  
> Martin - Nayarit  
> Dean - Nevada


	11. Maple Coffee

Prussia drove thru the night, everyone had passed out full of fast food and whatever snacks they could find. Not to mention dragging a few of them into Buc-ee’s since in Austin own words “ain’t a drive thru Texas if ya don’t stop at a Buc-ee’s”   
They arrived early in the morning since Prussia pulled over for a power nap.

Lovino called republic the only one who was guaranteed to me awake this damn early. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Everyone was annoyed of asleep.  
“No one will be up!” Switzerland scold trying to not wake his sister.  
“Shut up!” Lovino growled.

“Buongiorno zio!” The Texan greeted happily. It had slipped his mind he taught the kid Italian way back when.  
“We’re here, open the gate.” The Italy muttered, tired and wanted to pass out.   
“Alright, I’ll be right there. I’m in the fields, so it will be a minute” The boy warned and Southern Italy just sighed and told him to hurry up.

A few minutes passed and Switzerland’s Angry glaring before the gate opened and lights along the road lite up. Prussia rolled through carefully, he knew that this place was crawling with animals. The gate shut behind them and Prussia stopped and opened the doors for a boy to hop on.  
“Hola” He yawned sitting on the floor. Not bothering to sit in the empty seat, “Pops should be up so just knock on the door and he’ll let you in to crash for a bit, Then you’ll have to deal with the morning hell” The boy laughed, Prussia nodded sleepily pulling to a stop just next to a large building. 

“The house it over there, it’s a little bit of a walk so you can leave for bags an’ stuff ‘ere and get it in the mornin’” The said hopping off and walking off without another word. Walking back to were a wooden cart was set picking it up my the handles and continued his trek. 

“Who was that?” Japan asked standing up. He’d never seen the boy or this house.  
“Austin, he goes by a few nicknames. Aussie, republic, Texas, Tejas. The list goes on. Just a warning for the safety of ourselves. Tell America if you have a gun on you or you might just have one pointed at your head,” Denmark warned. 

They soon all got to the front door, some holding up or just carrying others. Prussia knocked on the door with Kugelmugel in his arms as they peacefully sleep.   
“Good morning” Alfred smiled opening the door letting them in. On the couch was a 5 year old, a roughly 10 year old and a 15 year old as well as Matthew 

“Oh look, they have arrived, keep quiet. Maria just fell asleep and I have to keep up with fast subtitles” The girl growled before turning back to the tv. The TV played a children’s movie in spainish with english subtitles. Maria was asleep on the girl’s stomach and the boy had his eyes trained on the tv. 

“Vala, can you put Maria in her bed?” Mexico asked yawning walking into the room. The girl, ‘Vala’ nodded adjusting the girl to get up. 

“Good morning” Matthew smiled waving to them a cup of coffee in one hand and the 10 year old in the other. He just smiles and sips his coffee far to canadain to show that he hates this idea. 

Alfred showed them the spare rooms they end up pairing up with their siblings or close friends and sleep in their clothes.

Diego watched as Alfred walked back into the living room  
“At least mine won’t kill Espana” He sighed.  
“Mine won’t ether, they heard good from Aussie. It’s England, France and Russia who i’m worried about well, worried for,” Alfred sighed.  
“I have a feeling Quebec is planning something… bad” Matthew sighed as Edward slept on his side. 

“I think mine will join the ‘I hate England and France” club just to watch them get beat up.” Diego laughed   
“I wonder how long the south lasts before their so called ‘southern hospitality’ breaks” Alma adds walking into the room, hair tied back and still in pajamas. 

“I say Tennessee breaks first and slaps Iggy across the face!” Quebec laughed amused.

“Why are you two awake eh? Canada asked tilting his head.   
“A few nations don’t know the meaning of ‘let the kids sleep’” Felix sighed walking in with a cup of coffee. 

“They woke us all up” Jackson grumbled, “imma bout to tie ‘em to a tree till high noon dammit” 

“What.” Hunter states, very confused. 

“I want to tie the nations that are being loud to a tree until lunch time” The southern us personification states with less accent and more words.

“Oh! Okay” Hunter smiled before turning to Matthew, “Daddy! Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” He asked.   
“Hunter it’s like 5am” the Canadian sighed, “But alright” Matthew smiled picked up Kumajirou and tossed a blanket over Edward.   
“Let’s get breakfast start eh?”   
“Yay!” Hunter hoped around his father excited to eat.

“He is way too energetic for this early in the morning” Lalia complained. 

“This is going to be just peachy” Alfred grumbled, “Mattie can ya make me some of that maple coffee?” That had to be his vermont side speaking and honestly, maple coffee sounded good right now.

“Make that two por favor!” Diego asked, Mattie made good maple coffee.   
“Sure” was heard softly from the kitchen.

“Hey padre” Francisco asked, “is Sil- Austin in the fields?”   
Diego's children only got back in touch with their more American brother after many years. They only learned of Asutin’s name change when they met him all over again and when Alma almost crushed him in a hug. So the name was something they were getting used to. Is it weird sharing a son with your brother, a little. Since Austin was adopted on both ends, also not weird. 

“He always is” Deigo sighed pulling back the curtain to show the light of a lamp coming from Austin’s cart.   
“I’m going to help him,” Francisco sighed pulling on his boots. 

Francisco had been trying the hardest to get Austin at ease with all of them around. He was still ansy but it was progress. He figured out farming in the morning was music playing in the background was the easiest way to talk to Austin.

Angel came down and helped with breakfast. Payton came down with Puerto Rico.  
“Daaaad is Luca awake? Alex won’t stop crying” He complained trying to calm to toddler. 

Alma got off the couch and put down her cup, “Give him to me,” she sighed, taking the boy from her cousin. She went to the rocking chair and attempted to calm down the 4-year-old. 

“This is going to be great” Diego sighed rubbing his temples.  
“Tell me bout it bro” Jackson sighed, “I think I’ll join Austin in his afternoon naps. I think it’ll do me well with dis many people about”   
“I second that,” Alfred said muffled from having a pillow in his face from Aaron. 

“Sleepy time now!” The icy seven-year-old demanded.  
“Then you go to sleep snowflake, I have to stay up” Alfred sighed with a soft smile.   
“No! Sleep!” Aaron demanded.  
“How about we watch Frozen?” Alfred offered. The Alaskan thought for a moment before he nodded.

Alfred put on frozen and buried Aaron in blankets and turned down the temperature. 

“Coffee is ready” The Canadian called, sending both Diego and Alfred tripping over each other to get their coffee.


	12. Austin? Silvio?

Slowly the children walked in and out of the kitchen and dining room, some going outside, to the basement or to the activity house.   
Finally around 8 am a few nations came down those being Hungry, Switzerland Liechtenstein, Spain and Northern Italy. 

“Ve~ good morning!” Feliciano smiled.  
“Good morning” Matthew greeted softly as Wilson chugged an entire cup of cocoa.   
“What’s for breakfast, it smells good” Spain commented.   
“Pancakes” Angel smiled, “Want some?” 

“Si~”  
“Si!”  
“Yes please”   
“Yes”  
“Igen, kérem!”

Angel served up pancakes before throwing open the curtain.   
“Why are they still out there? Their normally in here by an hour ago” She sighed frowning. 

Wilson lightly kicked her leg making Angel look at him before he signed.  
‘Austin avoiding coming back inside to avoid the people he used to know’ Wilson sighed.

Angel sighed dropping her head into her hands. 

Canada just added more syrup to his coffee before sighing.

“Vats up with ze sigh fest? And vhy do the kids look so tired?” Gibret asks b-lining it to the fridge looking for something to eat.

“Your brother yelling woke us up, that and that damn brit and frenchie” Mary grumbled climbing onto the counter reaching for a certain cereal and bowl.

“Dammit” Gilbert muttered. 

Maria tottled into the kitchen and promptly sat down in the middle of the floor.   
“Tummy hurt, make it go bubye” The toddler demanded. 

Canada just smiled and sat her in her high chair. He got her something to eat and she eat happily. 

“Mattie, we’re heading back south in the next few days. Brazil wants the others to meet my kids so I’ll be heading down there and meet you on the western front in Cali for New Year.” Deigo explained walking into the kitchen kissing Maria on her forehead. 

“Sounds good” Matthew smiled, “Francisco is in the fields with Austin still” Matthew informed. 

“Still? Harvest season is coming to an end I know but they should be in by now” Deigo sighed looking out the window. 

Mary set down her bowl and throw open the back door. “GET IN HERE AND EAT” She screamed into the backyard before slamming the door shut. Litchenstine flinched at her voice and the others seemed surprised. 

“Don’t to vat. Mornings are the only calm time for him” Prussia growled, hsi voice of discipline that made Mary look down realizing what she could have done if Austin wasn’t to far from the house. “Yes Sir” She said and went back to her cereal hanging her head. 

An air of silence hung in the air. “What?” Mary asked as all eyes landed on her.   
“You listen to him?”

“He’s my uncle, why wouldn’t I. You all are weird” Mary muttered the last part as she walked into the dining room but not before writing something on a large white borad on the inside of the dining room. 

“Who’s she?” Elizabeta asked leaning to catch a glimpse of her again.

“Mary, she’s part of the 13th council. Which is law for the first 13 colonies. There some of the oldest. Her state name is, well, Maryland. Or in southern Marylin’” Diego explained. 

“Buenos días dad” Francisco greeted walking into the house via the backdoor and kicking off his boots.   
“Buenos días” Deigo greeted noting the door locking seemingly on its own. 

“Oh, goodmorning” Francisco greeted the guests. 

“Where’s Aust?” Matthew asked.   
“Probably climbing in threw a window” Francisco shrugged.  
“Lovely” Jackson grumbled walking in straight to the coffee maker, “that boy is going to give Alfie a heart attack one day.”

“He hasn’t already?” Angel asked in disbelief.  
“I don’t know honestly” Matthew sighed. Austin however gave them all an offended look even if they couldn’t see him, thank the powers of a dead nation and weird voodoo like magic. 

Francisco made a plate for himself and an extra one. “I’ll find Aussie” He stated before walking off. He went straight to Austin’s home office where Austin reappeared and unlocked the door. “Thanks” Was all he said as he took the plate.   
“No problemo” Francisco smiled and walked off. Austin shut and locked the door after flipping the ‘occupied’ sign that hung on the door. He sat on the desk and ate his wonderful breakfast. 

“Who was that?” Vash asked.  
“Coahuila or Francisco. He’s one of mine, him and Austin are ‘twins’, they aren’t really but Austin insistent on it after we first found Francisco” Deigo explained. 

“Aussie doesn't like people a whole lot,” Jackson shrugged, “So he tends to hide when people he isn't a fan of are over. You would have known about him a lot sooner if he didn’t hate England and France with such a firey passion.” 

“Why does he not like them?” Elise asked.  
“He knows a lot of things, a lot of things he could use to ruin a nation… It’s Austin after all” Jackson shrugged.   
“Austin could run the world if he wanted, he has no fear and would dance his way to his thrown in hell if given the chance” Angel laughed. 

The nations exchanged a look that said ‘wtf’.  
“Ve~ he sounds scary” Falicino commented shrink in on himself a little. 

“Who are you talking about?” A boy with hair dyed three different colors and one green and one blue eye asked with a boy who had light brown hair and baby blue eyes trailing behind him.   
“Aussie” Jackson replied.   
“Austin isn’t scary! Y'all just don’t know ‘em” The bright haired boy huffed. “The only time he’s scary is when someone takes his food or someone is in danger” 

“Pancakes?” Angel asked earning a nod from the two newcomers. 

“Who are you?” Elizabeta asked, now curious about the two boys. 

“Im the city of Austin, the capital of Texas, Call me Acilino. I’m left over from the Texan republic. This is my little brother, Frederick the personification of the state of texas” The bright haired boy explained. There was one thing to note, they all had long hair that was tied back with a ribbon. They both had a flag bracelet on their opposite wrists. 

Spain felt a twist of mild panic and fear in his stomach. 

Frederick stared at Antonio for a very long few minutes before he gasped and snapped his fringers. “I know you! You’re in the picture in my older brother’s room!”

“Huh?” Was the only response that the Spainard could think up.   
“Yeah, you probably don't’ know his now name! umm. What was Austin’s name before?” He asked looking to Mexico. “Silvio”   
“Yeah! You probably know him as Silvio!” Frederick chirped. 

Antonio’s interest sky rocketed, the state went on about Austin or Silvio. Same person, two names as the Spainard learnt. He listened intently to Frederick as we went on about different stories their dear older brother had told him about his colony days. Somethings are over exaggerated then he remembered but it made him happy nonetheless.


	13. End of Southern Hospitality

“ACILINO” Alfred yelled and the boy snapped to attention, “Yes?!” He yelled.  
There was pounding of feet on hardwood.   
“Wake up the nations any way possible as long as the house doesn’t shake” Alfred demanded. 

Acilino’s smile wided, “Yes sir!” Before he ran off.

“He’s going to use his toy isn’t he” Angel asked.  
“Yes, yes he is” Jackson and Alfred said at once.

“I swear you two share a brain cell” Diego muttered.   
“We do but Mattie normally has it” Alfred shrugged.   
“Dad has not seen a brain cell in years, I think Uncle Diego has it” NorthWest stated firmly walking to the fridge.   
“Papa does not have a brain cell, I think it’s dead” Michoacán said deadpanned. 

“Lovely, now no one gets the brain cell” Alfred huffed. Making his siblings laugh and the others confused, except Gilbert who just ruffled up Alfred’s hair.

Suddenly a cord blasted through the house and made everyone jump and there was multiple screams from many different people. 

“I SAID DON’T MAKE THE HOUSE SHAKE!” Alfred shouted up the ceiling.   
“Sorry!” Was shouted back nervously as well as retreating footsteps. 

“ACILINO TRAVIS JONES” A voice traveled thru the house with anger. Acilino rounded the corner and hugged Alfred.   
“Save me please for the love of the ancients save me” He pleaded. 

“Did you use his guitar?” Alfred asked before Acilino managed to answer someone else did. 

“Yes. Yes he did” He said coldly, flannel and bell bottom jeans. His hair pulled back into a low ponytail and blue framed glasses. The most notable was his eyes, one almost honey in color and the other sky blue, both with accents of bright green. 

Diego quickly stepped in front of the nations as well as Matthew and Jackson shielding the Texan’s view of the nations.

“Acilino you know better then to use Austin’s things without asking.” Alfred said trying to resolve the issue.  
“I was going to put it back! Mine is in the shop!” Acilino insisted hiding his face in Alfred’s jacket not wanted to look Austin in the eye in fear of seeing the shame and disappointment that laced his eyes.   
“‘M sorry Aussie” Acilino muttered as Alfred picked him up and let the boy burry his head into the fluffy caller of his jacket.   
“It’s fine just don’t take it again, you know how expensive all of mine are” Austin sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“I’ll go calm down Zach and Fiona” He muttered walking out as the nations forming the nation brocade sighed in relief. 

“He isn’t always that scary,” Frederick said looking at the frightened Falicino, “He doesn’t like people in his room when he’s not there. He has very important things in there.” The state explained to Wilson’s nodding. 

“Let’s home England doesn’t see Austin” Jackson commented.

“Why?” Elise asked. That earned the north American trio + Gilbert to exchange a nervous glance. 

“Well” Alfre trailed on.

\-------------------------

Austin climbed the stairs going to hopefully calm the two crying toddlers who hold the micronation title. 

“YOU!” Arthur shouted storming over to the republic.   
“What the bloody hell was that?” He demanded.   
“Your wake up call?” Austin said shrugging gritting his teeth. Of course it had to be one of the men he hated.

“You should know! You live here” Arthur inisted.  
“Well surprise! I don’t,” Austin rolled his eyes. 

Austin kept walking but Arthur ran to catch him. Arthur grabbed his shoulder to turn him around but in a few swift seconds he was thrown to the ground and pain shot threw his body.

“Don’t touch me” Was all that was said before Austin walked away. 

“You messed up you english bastard” Lovino laughed leaning over him. Toris walked past him to find Austin and hopefully calm him down as Lovino laughed at Arthur. 

“Vat happened?!” Ludwig demanded to know.   
“The bastard met the end of southern hospitality” Lovino laughed. He never thought he’d see the day Austin finally broke from his normal fake smile that was meant for people he hated, but it was worth it. 

\---------------

Florida  
Puerto Rico  
Oklahoma  
New Mexico  
Arizona  
Colorado  
Wyoming  
Utah  
Nevada  
Both Californias  
Molossia  
British West Florida  
Conch Republic  
Zaqistan

Aka the Texas’ Crew. With out the Texas. Utah had Zaqistan tied to her waist by a very loose rope. It wasn’t like a leash, just more of a way to try and not let him get himself hurt. Zach had been known to try and run away from everyone and anything and put things where they shouldn’t. Like a metal fork in a light socket. 

It was more for his safety then to restrain him. As well as try and not give dad a heart attack with the fact they lived on a massive property and practically all of the US siblings had super strength and have a combined two brain cells and they were locked in a safe. 

Florida had Puerto Rico holding onto his belt loop. “Where’s Aussie?” Colorado asked tilting his head. Just then Austin stormed by. 

“I think he just murdered someone” Utah muttered  
“Or he’s about to” Nevada added. 

“Aussie!” Oklahoma yelled running after him.   
“Should?” Wyoming asked tense looking to the others. 

“We need Tennessee,” Arizona stated flatly.   
“Already on it” Travis sighed walking past them before running to catch up to his brother. 

He found him face down on his bedroom floor. Stacks of books and a telescope being the main features of the room except of course his mini history corner his main one was in the mansion back up in Washington state. 

“Aussie” Travis sighed walking over to his brother. Austin was older as he was formed around 1520 ish as that’s when Spain claimed Texas. Witch resulting in Mexico claiming Texas as his son and so on so on. 

“There you are” Toris sighed, “What’s wrong Austin?” he asked sitting down next to him.

“He could’ve saved us Tio, he could have saved us so much pain but all he saw was money” Austin grumbled. Travis flinched, he knew it. The civil war. England had been thinking about joining on the confederate’s side and had met with Austin. 

Toris bit back a sigh, “it’s in the past now Austin, you don’t have to like him or anything like that. You just need to not break his bones” Toris stated.

“Ok” was the muffled reply. 

“Don’t worry, Sodel said we’re headin back north for a while den going to Cali for the new year. Witch means?” Travis lead on.  
“Means what?” The old Texas asked looking up, it was hard for him to see with out his glasses but he knew Travis’ face anywhere.   
Travis rolled his eyes, “it MEANS you get to cook to your heart's content and command the kitchen like the terrifying Sargent you are” that made Austin smile.

“Now get up and get your glasses, if I remember right, you still have a formal f you to give to Florida's government” Travis reminded pulling Austin to his feet. 

Toris smiled, Travis always had that strange ability to get Austin out of whatever headspace he was in. 

—————


	14. Travel time

A few days passed and the nations that where there where:

Sealand - Peter  
Wy - Wendy  
Seborga - Romeo  
Kugelmugel - Ehren  
Ledonia - Shawn   
Norway - Lukas  
Denmark - Matthias  
Sweden - Berwald   
Iceland - Emil  
Finland - Tino  
Lithuania - Toris  
Russia - Ivan  
England - Arthur  
France - Francis  
China - Yao  
Japan - Kiku  
Belarus - Natalia   
Prussia - Gilbert  
Germany - Ludwig  
North Italy - Feliciano   
South Italy - Lovino  
Spain - Antonio  
Hungary - Elizabeta  
Switzerland - Vash  
Litchenstine - Elise  
Latvia - Raivis  
Australia - Jett

Lots of nation but way more kids.

“See you soon Diego!” Alfred laughed lifting his younger brother easily in the air earring some laughs.  
“Yeah, I’ll see you all soon Hermano. Now we need to get on the road before Brazil gets even more impatient.” Diego sighed as his phone buzzed in his pocket.   
“Good luck Mexi” Jackson laughed slamming the truck of his car shut. He had a truck mostly for suitcases and stuff. Most states drove their little crews around how you might ask? Modified cars. 

“What are you doing?” Ludwig asked.   
“What does it look like? Putting in Rico’s car seat!” Utah snapped, she was younger but she had a sharp toung when it came to stupid questions.   
“I can see that by why?” Ludwig pushed.   
“Because were going up north? Nixon can’t be in a plan unless one of us are driving so were driving were we need to go” Utah stated blatantly

“Oh.” Was all Ludwig said before walking away seeing at the girl was on her last nerve with the man. 

“How long will the drive be?” China asked as Alfred took a few suitcases from the 13th council.  
“33 hours minamun, Since where going to upstate Washington” Alfred said thinking for a moment.   
“Good, we’ll be able to sleep in peace” China muttered glaring at Arthur and Francis. 

“Aussie!” Jackson yelled making both Austin and Australia look his way. “No” he laughed, “Austin!” He said between laughes as both looked a little confused. “Yeah?” Austin asked when Jackson calmed down.

“How many seats do you have left?” Jackson asked.   
“Three in the back and passenger, theres also the five in the very back” 

“I call going with Austin!” Peter claimed running to where his, practically bus, was parked and hopped in with laugher form the states getting settled inside. Wyoming helped him with his bag.   
“I’ll stay with the idiot” Shawn muttered walking over laptop and bag in tow. 

“Correction, one seat, five in the back and passenger” Austin laughed dryly before he went back to work. 

They all soon hit the road, China was with Austin and he sat in the passenger. China was surprised how the car was made. Two seats on each side with a walkway in the middle. There where 5 rows of four and one row in the very back that had five. The Nordic five took those eats and Molossia’s pet, he had no clue what it was, took up the last remaining seat. The seats all had armrests and charging ports since it seemed they all remained quiet with them. They had headphones on and beside the light whispers from the nordics or asking for snacks it was quiet. Yao found it very relaxing. 

Yao looked to Texas who had headphones in, but not very loud since Yao couldn’t hear it.  
“Austin, yes?”   
“Yeah?” He asked taking out an ear bud.   
“How good a parent is Alfred?” Yao asked, the question was on his mind for the past few days now.   
“As good as a parent can be with 50 states, 3 extras, 5 territories 2 capitals, 8 micronations and me” Austin joked, “But yeah, dad is a good dad. Even with the fact he’s a nation he does good. He has hard shoes to fill, good thing I don’t have to do it often”   
“What do you mean” Yao pressed.   
“Like during the great depression, dad was in a comma during that entire time, it was me that was going to meetings and doing the nation stuff” Austin said shrugging. 

Yao fell silent, he had no clue what to say. What do you say to a sixteen year old who took over being a nation for more than ten years. All the insults weren’t being handled by Alfred but his eldest son. 

“I forgave a lot of you long ago, emotions were at an all time high with your very lives being on the line.” Austin said shortly before turning on the radio to play some sort of country. Even with it not being anywhere near what Yao enjoyed he didn’t complain. It wasn’t his place to. 

\-----

They sat in a random parking lot eating food from different places. Not Yao’s style but according to Arizona who was explaining it to the nordics “It not the best food but it always tastes better when you’re gettin’ where you want to go!” 

Tino smiled watching the states talk. They’re so well behaved and quiet on the car ride so far even though it’s been a few hours, they didn’t seem to complain except when they needed something. It was so domestic, like it was something that was common for them. To just sit in comfortable silence just being around each other. 

“Hey anyone want my nuggets, I can’t finish them” Max(NewMexico) said getting most of their attention.   
“I can give ‘em to Rico” (Florida) Lucas said grabbing them from his brother. “Here ya go ocean boy” Lucas laughed giving them to the excited toddler. 

“Dammit got my drink wrong, anyone want to trade me a Coke? I got Sprite by accient” Arizona asked turning to look at everyone from his seat.   
“I’ll trade!” Utah smiled getting up to grab it and giving her Coke to Jay”   
“Thank you” Jay smiled happily enjoying his coke. 

“Anyone accidently get a Dr. Pepper, this is pepsi.” Acilino declared.   
“That would be me” Peter admitted as they traded their drinks. 

Austin took a slip of his sweet tea before speaking, “Buckle back up, where getting back on the road” Everyone got into the seats and buckled up, somewhere still eating but pulled down little trays from the seat in front of them.

Austin pulled back onto the road and drove for many more hours. Many had fallen asleep by the time they finally got out of the state. He hummed along to the soft rodio as he drives through the night. He wasn’t tired in the slightest. 

The road was empty and seemed to go on forever. But it was fine. 

There was a switch around at the last stop so everyone was sitting somewhere else. Sweden had Shawn and Peter on ether side of him as they rested on him. Acilino and Frederick had put up their armrests and where asleep sharing a pillow. Micheal and Dean where asleep with Micheal leaning on Dean and the little dog(??) asleep on his own little bed on the floor.   
Skye was asleep leaning on Zach’s car seat. Florida was asleep next to British West Florida as Wyoming was next to Conch republic. 

“Austin?” Tino asked looking away from the window.   
“Si?” Austin asked yawing.   
“Are you making your atlantic trek this year?” he asked.   
“Have every year, except for years like the GD” Austin said eyes focused ahead.   
“I can pick you from the arctic and drop you off back home if you want.” The finnish man offered.  
“That’ll be great, thanks” Austin said giving a small smile before going back to driving

A comfortable silence takes over again.


	15. Weird Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat: Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians 2012

Alfred parked outside the large house and stretched, it was a long car ride and he driven day and night to get here. Trois got out next then everyone else followed afterward. 

Alfred had driven most of the nations with involved letting Belarus control the music to drown out Arthur’s complaints. Surprisingly Ivan had just knitted the entire ride without and listening to whatever he listens to. Toris wore sound blocking headphones so he couldn’t care. Francis complained with Arthur. Spain was excited about the countryside and all the cows and longhorns that his own thoughts drowned out the music. . 

After a few minutes there was blaring music heard in the distance. 

“Jackson is here” Alfred laughed as the truck pulled, windows down and a familiar countryman wheel and Gilbert in the passenger. 

“I take it you took the scenic route?” Alfred asked laughing.   
“You mean off roading and almosting getting stuck in the mud? F**K YEAH!” Jackson laughed. 

A few more pulled up in the next hour witch ment constant running back and forth from the cars. 

“Feels good to be back north” Valentine smiled feeling the chili breeze.  
“Yeah, I'm not dying of the heat” Marc remarked walking by dragging his suitcase behind him. 

Finally, everything was in the house and was put in their room they went about their own thing. Valentine, Anastasia, Aaron and Myles sat on the front porch. Valentine knitting away as Myles cleaned his skis. Aaron and Ana were cleaning off their sled. 

Suddenly frost gathered at Valentine’s feet. She looked down at her feet and put down her knitting as she stood. 

“What is it Vala?” Myles asked looking up. Valentine just smiled before jerking her head to the door. He knew what she was hinting. 

Valentine walked down the steps and was hit with a snowball.

“FROST” she yelled turning to find him perched on his stick snow gathering at the base. It quickly developed into a snow war. 

Snow fell from the clouds gathering quickly as the northern US and Canadain territories went to war. 

“Looks like Jack Frost came early” Alfred laughed pulling on his jacket. It was heavier than his normal one and much warming.

“Jack Frost is just an expression” Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah sure, keep you’re fey’s close. Their little pains” Jackson said to him pulling on his hat walking to the door.

Canada was out the door the moment Frost’s name was mentioned.   
“Who’s Jack frost?” Ivan asked.   
“Jack Frost is basically the man who brings winter around here. Well, the seasons do that. He more or less just messes with kids and causes trouble. He’s pretty cool though. Literally and metaphorically.” Louisiana stated shrugging. “The north likes him because well snow, the rest of us like him but don’t like the cold”   
“I see” Ivan states, now rather curious of this fellow. 

“But there’s a catch to him” Acilino said pulling on his jacket, “You have to belive in him to see him, I mean full heartedly belive he exists” The texan smiled tying his scarf.   
Ivan hummed happily before walking out side. 

Ivan joined the little snowball war. 

By the time the war subsited with no winner because Anastasia had created an avalanche she had to be fished out of. The older, non northern, states had made some cocoa for the tired northerners. 

“We made cocoa, drink it” Georgia said firmly. No one complained and got their drink. 

Frost grabbed his own and stood on the back of the couch. 

He hummed as he leaned into his stick, “I should probably get back to the pole before Claus figures out i’m gone” Frost said placing his cup down to many of the nation’s confusion. He hoped over to the door.   
“Someone open the door” He said sitting on his stick, He didn’t want to frost over the entire house, he did it once many years back and got a tiny angry texan after him. Anastasia hobbled over and jumped up and opened the door letting Jack out but a black cat in. 

“The kitty got in!” Ana yelled. The black cat weaved around the nations and states jumping onto Alfred’s shoulders meowing at him. 

“Hey kitty kitty” Alfred smiled nuzzling into the cat. 

“Who’s that Alfred-san?” Kiku asked looking at the cat.   
“Madison’s familiar, he’s trying to get me to make him lunch. BUT he’s already eaten” Alfred said glaring at the kitty. “Your already spoiled by Massa, your not being spoiled by me” 

“WHERE'S LEMON!” The house shook at her voice. “Down here!” Alfred called.

Madison stormed down, he looked different with her hair down and out of sportswear. 

She took her cat and stormed back off. 

“The cat is named lemon?” Jett asked.  
“Yup” Jackson laughed, “the unicorn is named Orange” he laughed harder. There was an aura of confusion but they didn’t question it. 

“Familiar?” Arthur asked putting it together. “Yeah like in witchery and stuff, Massachusetts was the place of the Salem witch trials even if it was before she was bored the witchery and magic still lingers.” Alfred shrugged walking to the kitchen. 

Arthur was left in shock.

“If it helps almost everything magical wants to bite your head off, don’t feel so disappointed” Jackson laughed.

That left Arthur in further shock and others shrugged it off.

-Later that day-

“These children are a nucensses, Alfred shouldn’t be allowed to raise them” Arthur huffed  
“Matthew is doing fine with his mom cher” Francis states  
“There fine with me” Russia beamed, he’d spend the day with Aaron, Anastasia, Benjamin and Jack.   
“Alfred is rising them fine” Yao stated firmly, for the children having super strength and having to eat a lot of food to stay healthy they were raised was well as a nation could rise over 50 children, same goes for Matthew.  
However Matthew seemed to just have a roughly ten year old that liked to pick a fight with states twice his size. 

Nixon hummed along to a random Broadway production. He tapped his foot along to the music that plagued him mind.   
“Nix tosse me tha salt” Alabama said in his normal monotone voice. Nixon threw it his way and the Alabamian caught it easily. 

“Thanks” He said cooly. 

Nixon went about making his apple pie, he was called the ‘Big Apple’ for a reason. Frederick went about making his pecan pie and the rest of the older southerners where working away at dinner.   
They had to tread lightly around the food the Texans would shun if not made the ‘right way’. They were incredibly stubborn when it came down to BBQ.

They knew somewhere, somehow, a few of the Canadian’s where making maple taffy, or whatever it was called when they put hot maple syrup on a stick.

They worked away happily, they weren’t trying to impress the nations, this was a more of a ‘welcome to our family’ kind of dinner. Since it was made by the south it was held to the highest of standards when it came to home cooked meals of the south. 

“What smells so good?” Francis asked walking into the kitchen, he didn’t get fair with a knife to his chest from Louisiana . 

“Lana no!” The south called using her state nickname. 

“Stay out of my way” The Louisiana growled and went back to cooking. 

“She is very serious with her Cajun dishes” Mississppi laughed sleepily.

“I see” Francis stated watching the teen go about her business.


	16. You’re Excused

(Ok, so I added another child, her name is going to be Sage and she represents the state of Texas, just embodies more of the West. Frederick represents all Texas still, but embodies more of the East)

A bell rang out throughout the house, they all ran to the dining room, which was strange to the nations as it was in the basement. Each sat in their own chair. They all sat confused in their own seats. The table had a large hole in the middle of it.

Elise poked the side of the state next to her, which happened to a blonde with a short clean haircut and freckles.  
“Where’s the food?” She asked quietly.   
“Just watch, There's a reason this is the main house for the Canadians and us state-side.” She explained. 

A few minutes of the children talking amongst each other at the table before something above began to move. A large oval with chains lowering it down, it sat down in the inner circle, little flags sat in front of plates, more plates sat behind the first ones that were filled with a variety of food. 

The blonde reached up and grabbed her plate, “grab your plate dear, you get what everyone needs to eat then grab whatever you want when the outer ring starts movin’” The girl explained.   
“Oh, ok” Elise said.

“Why is it like that, if you don’t mind me asking” Elise asked.   
“We’re all picky and like what we like, Dad wants us all to at least eat veggies, then we can eat what ever else we want from the spinner” the girl smiled.

Dinner continued along, surprisingly no one complained about the food. Witch was good because the other states and provinces love the southern’s dinners and Minnesota would have 100% fought them and Marc would laughed at them. 

There was light chatter threw out the room as they talked and ate. 

“I think formal introductions should be done, since not everyone has been everyone” Alfred said to Matthew. 

“Yeah, i’ll put it in the group chat. We can do it after dinner since everyone is already here,” Matthew said pulling out his phone. 

The dinner ended and the introductions began.

“Alright!” Alfred’s voice silenced the conversation, “Since there is over 80 kids in this house and I doubt everyone has meet all the kids were doing introductions, States first because theres 70 of them and it will take forever” Alfred announced.

“Delawares will start and we’ll go from there” Jackson declared. 

Both stood up, “Im Northern Delaware or Adela Elizabeth.” The girl with long blonde hair pulled back into a braid. “I’m Southern Delaware or Daniel” The boy said, he looked like Alfred but hair cut quite a bit shorter.

Another boy stood, he was very pale and white shaggy almost white hair.  
“I’m Payton! The state of Pennsylvania!”

Another boy with orange hair and a stubborn curl stood up lazily before he spoke, “New Jersey, Jason” Before he flopped back into his chair falling asleep before he even got to the chair.

Another boy with light brown hair and tips dyed light blonde and a few tuffs of hair standing at attention. “I’m Georgia or Noah” He shrugged and flopped back down.

“I’m Connecticut or Chloe” A girl stated firmly her hair was short and in a bob cut. 

“Massachusetts or Madison” A girl with wild untamed hair said monotony a cat resting on her shoulder and hat that resembled a witches’ on her head. 

“Maryland and well Mary” Another chirped her hair was half blonde on one side and half dark red on the other. 

“South Carolina, or Samantha” she had black hair and bright blue eyes that stood out against the rest of her. 

“New Hampshire or Hannah!” She smiled with a smile, she had short choppy blonde hair.

“I’m Virginia or Violet! Nice to meet you all” She smiled, blonde hair that got darker at the edges and fell all over her face.

“‘M New york, Call me Nixon” dark brown hair and dark red tips, two line scars that went from his cheek down his neck and further down. 

“North Carolina, Natalie or Nata” She shrugged sitting back next to Samantha. North had light blue hair obviously dyed. 

A boy elbowed the blonde near him, “I’m Dominic, DC. and My brother Rhode Island or Ruce” Both were blonde with matching stubborn pieces of hair like Alfred. 

“Were the awesome 13th Council!” Payton proclaimed happily and it clicked for Germany on who he resembled and threw a glance at Gilbert. 

“Hush, let the others introduce themselves” the girl next to Elise scolded whacking Payton on the arm. He just laughed and sat back down.

“I’m Vermont! Call me Valentine!” She smiled bottle of maple syrup in hand. Her hair short between shoulder and jaw length. 

“Howdy! ‘M Kentucky, nice to meet y’all” He smiled politely dusty blonde hair that was shaven at one side and flipped over the other side.

“Nice to meet y’all. I’m Travis or more commonly Tennessee” The boy smiled, a scar went down his cheek but other then that he had tan skin and dark hair. 

“Hello, i’m Ohio or Olivia!” Her voice threw them all off surprised that she was in fact a she.

A girl with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes, “Bonjour à tous, I’m Louisiana or Lillian” The cajun and southern accents threw off everyone. 

“Hello” A yawn, “I’m Mississippi call me Madeline” She had dark skin and black hair dyed purple on the edges. 

“Hello! I’m Illinois call me Lucille” Her hair black and golden earings. 

“Howdy, I’m Alabama or Marcel” His hair a bright orange and dark red flannel and overalls. He sounded like a just came from a farm and had never seen a city in his life. 

The girl next to Elise stood. “Hello, I’m Maine please call me Melisa” She smiled before sitting back down. 

A girl with dark hair that mixed beautifully with red and wore dark greens stood. “I’m Missouri, call me Aly. Yes thats my entire name” She sat back down.

A blonde boy popped up, “I’m Arkansas, please call me Andrew” 

A ginger with a dark blue hair and freckles, “Michigan call me Conner.”

“Hello!! I’m Florida!” He yelled, his hair dark brown and had tuffs of strawberry blonde. He in all honestly looked like Spain. 

“Howdy!” Two kids jumped up, “I’m Sage” The girl laughed with that sweet southern smile. “I’m Frederick” the boy chimed in. “We’re Texas!” Both smiled. 

“I’m the Texan capital, call me Acilino!” His hair was dyed crazy colors and was tied back into a low ponytail.

“I’m Iowa, call me Jenny” She said monotoned, her hair in a high ponytail and a dark purple. 

“Wisconsin, call me Magnus” He said quietly, he wore all camo and a bright orange vest. 

“I’m North California, please call me Cadence” a girl chirped happily, she was blonde and her hair was in a ponytail.

“I’m South California, I’m Alec” he looked more frail, his hair in a half up and half down style and skin littered with freckles. 

“Ayo! I’m Minnassota! Call me Myles” A boy in a heavy jacket and hair cut short smiled widely.

“Hello, I’m Oregon. Call me Adelaide. Or Abby.” She smiled, her hair cut into a bob but her eyes reflected a light shade of blue. She was blind. 

“Howdy, I’m Kansas or Cabe.” He smiled before going back to eating corn. 

“Umm, hi” He stuttered over shaking a little. “I’m um, West Virginia” He said barely audible then sat back down hiding   
“His name is Wade” Violet smiled running her fingers through his hair, they were obviously blood related. 

“‘M Nevada, call me Dean” A boy with red-brown hair and sunglasses said shuffling a deck of cards. It clicked for many nations on were Molossia got his addittute from. 

“I’m Nebraska! Call me Oliver” He called out happily. Messy brown hair and the look of a farmer. 

“Colorado, call me Calvin” A boy with goggles and very light blonde hair with the side dyed a few colors. 

“I’m North Dakota, call me Nathaniel”   
“I’m South Dakota, call me Sebastian” They shared a messy hairstyle and pale skin. But Seb had white hair and a hint of red in his eyes. Albino, while Nat was just pale. 

“‘Ello, I’m Montana or Miriem if you please.” She was on the shorter side but had long hair and goggles on her head. 

“Hello! I’m Idaho, please call me Serena, This is Washington, or Wilson” They where both blonde, Serena had a straw hat strawberry blonde hair while Wilson’s was closer to snow. 

“Um hi, I’m Wyoming. Call me Ophilia” She had mouse brown hair and a pink ribbon in her hair. 

“Hello! I’m Utah! Call me Skye” Skey had half her head shaved and the rest fell on the other side of her head with it dyed a light pink that blended well with her strawberry blonde hair. 

“I’m Oklahoma! Call me Leo” He had pitch black hair and tan skin and a blue bandana around his neck.

“I’m New Mexico!! Call me Max!” A boy yelled happily. He was just as loud as his father but shared resemblance to Mexico. 

“I’m Arizona call me Jay or Phoenix!” Another boy smiled happily, his hair in a ponytail and he wore a tank top. The US’ Oven of a state. 

“Um. Hi! I’m Anastasia! I’m Alaska. This is my brother Aaron he’s also Alaska” With that the white haired girl sat down with a pat on the head from her father. Aaron had brown hair then went straight to snow white and a long scarf that covered most of his face.

“Aloha Au kāhea Hawaii, Or Makanui” A little girl smiled, long curly brown hair and tan skin. Japan flinched a little seeing the scars peek out from under the girl’s outfit. 

“Howdy, I’m the republic of Texas, Call me Austin” Austin smiled tilting his hat in a hello fashion. 

A little boy took a deep breath before speaking, “I’m the Conch Republic from Florida, I’m called Sam. These are my fellow Micronations! Tolossa also called Melody. North Dumpling or Danella. Freedonia or Anothony, You should know Micheal. The Global Country of World Peace or Daisy. Long name little girl. Zaqistan or just Zach. And my baby sister British West Florida or Little Fiona” The boy said out of breath.

“I’m American Samoa, Call me Maru. This is Guam or Actassi, Us Virgin Island or Vivian, Northern Mariana islands or just Mariana and finally Puerto Rico or Alexander.” A 14 year old said gesturing to the kids next to him. He had dark skin and even darker hair but eyes that could pierce through the walls. 

“That’s my 70, Matthew” Alfred sighed bouncing a giggling Anastasia on his knee. 

“Quebec” Matthew signelled. 

“I’m Quebec!” He shouted, he looked like a mix of America and Canada.

“Call him Marc, I’m New Brunswick please call me Sophia” Blonde hair pale skin and freckles, but her hair was a darker shade of blonde. 

“I’m Nova Scotia or Hunter. Witch ever works fine” His hair was a dusted blonde he had much darker purple eyes. 

“Hello, I’m Ontario you can call me Liam” mirror image of Matthew but shorter hair and no stubborn hair stray hair. 

“I’m Ottawa, the capital of Canada. Please call me Angel,” her hair was in a braid and she would look meek if it wasn’t for a hockey stick she held as a warning while standing next to Dominic and Jack. 

“I’m” A yawn, “British Columbia. Call m’ Blake” The boy promptly fell asleep. The roots of his hair were a dark brown while the rest was blonde. 

“Hello, I’m Manitoba please call me Mia” She was small and meek but held a happy smile. 

The boy took a deep breath before he spoke, he was shaking a little and stuttered over his words but he managed to say “I’m Prince Edward Island, but you can call me Edward” He was rewarded by being held in Matthew’s lap witch he happily accepted. 

“Hello” He chirped, “I’m Yukon or you could call me Charlotte, This is NorthWest territories, he’s called West” Both had a light brown hair and dark purple eyes that mixed with a light blue. 

“Saskatchewan, you may call me Emma” The girl declared with a soft smile, even though she was currently sharing a chair with Hawaii who invaded it. 

“Howdy! I’m Alberta, you can call me Ava” SHe’d definitely had been hanging out with the southern states. Her hair was in two pigtails and she wore cowgirl boots. 

“Hi, I’m newfoundland, or Benjamin this is my little brother Nunavut he’s named Jack” He said happily and proudly with a three year old next to him. 

“I’m the Aerican Empire!” 

“He’s Logen, I’m L'Anse-Saint-Jean or simply just Thomas” A boy butted in, hair tied back and he had a bored expression. 

“I’m Viddy, or Vikesland” She beamed with pride. 

The only though on the nation’s minds were “Oh god, that's a lot of children.”

“Now. Get ready for bed!” Alfred commanded His states has already gotten moving right after he shouted his order. The moved with afficeny and grace. The 13 picked up discarded plates as the other older states rangled the younger ones up the stairs. Matthew gave the ok for the provinces to leave and they did following the states. The other micronations following after the other kids

Once it was only the 13th council + 2 and the nations were left Arthur decided to voice his opinion. 

“Alfred, Matthew?” “Yes?” the duo responded Alfred glancing up from his phone and Matthew away from his conversation with Jackson.   
“It is in the greater interest in these children” That got everyone’s attention most states stopping mid action, “That they-”

“I’m stopping you right there England” to the states’ surprise it was Austin. The man who was the heart of southern hospitality and cared more about others than himself and held respect over everything, disrespected England!

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused” He snapped back waving the knife he held as he talked. 

The states and nations that knew him were surprised at his behavior but Lovino was loving it. 

“Why you little-” “finish that sentence and you’ll see exactly why I’m the one you don’t piss off” 

Smiles across the states faces as they watched Austin. 

“Trust me on that, Doll, there’s a reason Texas has so many outlaw movies” Austin said snily. 

“Why you little, The states are going to be to much of a nuicess, if they are anything like their “father” all they are going to get in trouble and get people killed” Arthur proclaimed, before anyone else could speak Austin did.

“Oh Honey” that sickly sweet accent matched with the southern charm of a nation “if we wanted you dead, you would have died before you step a foot on our property. I’m the lone star for a reason, one lone bullet is all I need to make you meet the big star in the sky” Austin smiled with charm before he left the room. 

“Did he just threaten me?” Arthur asked both offended and confused.

“That was a death threat honey, step out of line and you’ll be dead where you stand” Georgia laughed.

“We definitely got that from the tomato bastard” Lovino growled, despite being heavy sheltered from Spain’s dark side that didn’t stop stories from reaching him eventually.

Antonio laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

“You’re not going to do anything about it!?” Arthur demanded from Alfred.  
“Nah, just stay in line Iggy!” Alfred laughed. 

“jou got yourself into vis mess” Gilbert said still eating away.

“He is right” Belarus said firmly not loving up from her book, what is was? No one really knows the cover was covered by paper. 

Arthur looked to other nations but they all just shrugged, even Ludwig shrugged. Granted he was busy keeping Feliciano distracted.

“Good luck~” Mary sang taking his plate with a sickenly sweet smile.


	17. Dolls on a Stick

“Aussie!” Max whined flopping onto Austin’s side.   
“Yes?” The older inquired amused by the behavior. 

“The nations are fighting, make them stop” Max asked looking up teary eyed. 

Max was someone who needed a lot of sleep and it to be borderline dead silent for him to actually sleep. 

“Ok,” Austin said with a soft and small smile. He picked up the eight year old and set him on his hip before walking to where a few of the nation sat. They were loud, a little to loud for most of the younger states comfort. They liked quiet after all, they lived in the middle of no where for a reason. 

“Excuse me!” He said his voice silenting everyone else's, although the natural softness of the southern accent still made it bearable to hear when shouting, “Could y’all simmer down on the volume, few of the kids are goin’ ta bed and need the peace” 

“Ah, sorry” Ludwig said for the group. Austin nodded and sent Max off to bed, he was about to turn back himself before someone asked something. 

“Why aren’t you dead?” 

Austin froze before turning back around the face the room, he looked over all of them from over the threshold of the living room where the nation sat. 

“Dad is keeping me here, he isn’t going to let be leave until the earth blows up. Even then, he’ll probably drag me to space with him” Austin said with a laugh. 

Ludwig looked deep in thought. “If you’re worried ‘bout Uncle Gil, trust me Germania ain’t gonna let him leave Earth until you do. That man fought god to make that happen.” Austin said with a laugh making everyone look at him in shock. 

Before they asked questions, “Yes, I've been to the limbo and no I will not tell you how. Good night” Austin said firmly and left the room. Although he left Ludwig with a lot less heavy heart. 

\-------

“Massa please don’t kill him” Maine pleaded as she watched Madison move around the basement room. There where many basements, this was the furthest down basement. 

Madison however had a burning fire in her eyes as she stormed around the room grabbing things from shelves. Her two demon-ducklings sat in the corner playing with their toys. 

“He INSULTED Austin, OUR big brother” Madison growled with furry in her monotone voice, although to an outsider it would just seem monotoned. 

“She is right, Melisa” Lillian rolled her eyes, she was sewing away on a stool. A doll in a certain englishman. 

“I think you’re overreacting a little bit, Austin isn’t frigal anymore. He wasn’t even in the room, you don’t need to kill him!” Melisa defended, even if she didn’t want to.   
“Why are you defending him Mal?” Lillian asked looking up, the lobster lover always defended people even if she didn’t mean to. 

“I just, I. I don't know but you can’t kill him!” Melisa insisted, she was truly a gentle person at heart. 

“Don’t worry Melisa, I only wish to scare” Madison said smoothly, “A scare he will never forget.” 

\------

“I know him” Arthur said abruptly, “I know that bloody face”  
“Ve~? Who?” Feliciano pressed.  
“Austin, the republic of texas. I knew him, I met with him during the Civil war.” Arthur said grumbling. 

“What did you talk about, mate?” Jett asked typing away on his phone, his koala resting on his chest as he sat on the couch. 

“I don’t remember but I remember something about him, There was a bandage around his eye. When I asked about it, he said the government carved it out. WHat a troubling child, he should be taught a lesson for lying” Arthur sighed. 

“Austin is incapable of lying well” Antonio said looking up from his and Gilbert’s uno game.   
“He lied well then! He needs to be-” A slap. 

Antonio glared down at him was a glare that hasn’t surfaced since the colonization days, “Never. Talk bad about my sobrino, the kid is too good to lie” The growl came out terrifying, the Spaniard turned on his heel and sat back down. 

That was in part true, Austin was a terrible liar. He was raised too well to lie and couldn’t handle that sort of thing on his conscious. Even if he did lie he would end up confessing before the turn of the hour. That hadn’t changed since he found Austin till he watched the boat with Diego and Austin disappear across the horizon. 

Even though at the time Austin was named Silvio. 

Sweet sweet Silvio, the child couldn’t hurt a fly and was so obedient is was a little scary. 

\----

Piano music was what first drew the nations from their living room hideout, it came from the second floor. There sat Nixon on the piano chair playing away. The micronations and younger children sitting around him listening to the soft music being played.   
Feli sat down with Romo with Lovino sitting on the opposite side of Feli, both silently leaning on Feli. 

The nations quietly sat down to listen to the soft melody.

A few minutes pass and Ludwig is the first to fall leaning on Gilbert who affectionately messed up his hair.   
The Italians next, they all ended up on the floor using Feli as a pillow.   
Wendy was next falling asleep and falling over but Jeff caught her and carefully picked her up and set her on his lap.   
Then was Peter who had already had been picked up by Berwald and Shawn was scooped up by Tino.

Soon most were asleep happily. 

\----

A few hours passed and the house was put to rest, two however remained awake and lively.

“Go time?”   
“Go time.”

The dolls where tied to a stick and dunked it to the potion, it wasn’t harmful. Just a little more, eye opening. That was a better descriptor. 

“Let’s show ‘em what we see,”  
“What father sees”  
“What we gotta put up with”  
“What we understand” 

“Let the tables turn and tides come in,   
Let them see and watch what we have  
Let it happen, let them see

Let their magic open and let them see  
Let them watch and interact

Allow their eyes to open and let the magic flow” Their soft chant ended at the potion turned a light blue, they removed the dolls that now had a light blue glow to them. 

“Careful, we must be very careful” The dolls were gently set on pillows to ensure that the magic will seep in.


	18. Little Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google translate head cause I only know one language.

The house woke up to a scream of bloody fucking murder. 

Feliciano and Lovino bolted out of the room right into Austin and his gun.   
“What the fuck is going on?” Austin demanded. 

“Outside” Lovino stuttered out in Italian but Austin had already gone into the room. He flung open the curtain seeing a familiar faceless demon. 

He stared directly at it even with the increasing static playing in his head as a finished his small spell. The static stopped and the beast teleported away. Austin how ever wasn’t done. 

“Madison!!” He yelled storming down the stairs to be greeted by the stone faced teen.  
“Yes brother?”   
“Demon things are back, do your magic thing before they decide to go country huntin’”  
“Of course” Madison then disappeared down the stairs. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Lovino demanded but his yelling made Austin flitch.   
“What was what?” Jackson asked shotgun in hand.   
“No face mcgee” Austin said with a chuckle.   
“That a-hole is back? Maddy on it?”  
“Yes sir”   
“Good, Get the other to check the house. Got it”   
“Yes sir” With that Austin turned on his heel and flipped a small piece of wood on the wall. 

He pressed a button before his voice was broadcast across the house. “Buenos días a todos, we had an unwanted visitor so if y'all would ever so kindly kick any unwanted-non country- visitors dat would be excelente” Austin said calmly, seamlessly switching accents for different languages. 

“Gracias por tu tiempo” Austin finished out slapping the piece of wood back in plate before santering off gun still in hand. 

The morning settled as the older states searched the house. An hour later Madison came back up stairs and talked to Noah “All as settled and the dust no longer bristles the wind” Noah said to the group before walking away. 

“Nothing bad is in the house but that leaves another question. Madison? Alfred said.   
“Yes father?”   
“What magic did you do last night?” 

The wind was knocked out of Arthur at the question and Lukas seemed intrigued. 

“A simple one,” Madison said a hint of cheekiness in her eyes.   
“One that makes the others able to see Slender?”  
“More than just him, Father, They should be able to see all of the creatures,” Madison with a very small smile.   
“I see, well done, seemed to have worked. At least on North and South Italy,” Alfred said patting her head much to Madison’s delight. 

“H-how did. Wh-what?!” Arthur stammered out.   
“Many things are possible if you mix potions with voodoo” Madison said calmly, “I however specialize with potions and spells. Lillian does voodoo.” 

“Have fun, good bye” With that Madison left the room. 

“Good luck, most things are friendly.” Alfred said before walking away. 

A few beats of silence before Arthur turned to Lukas. 

“Did you know?” Arthur asked in astonishment.   
“Know about what?” He asked stone faced as always.   
“That Alfred does magic?!”   
“Oh, yes. I have” Lukas said simply. 

Berwald gripped onto Tino’s shoulders as he stared a floating bunny in the eyes. The bunny sniffed him before settling on Berwald’s shoulder. It was a small white and brown bunny, they he remembered well. Alfred used to play with it when he was a child, well baby and second time around. 

Berwald relaxed his grip now knowing the little thing liked him and that Tino was gently slapping at his hands to make him loosen his grip. 

“Does vat mean I can finally see vat damn unicorn zat keeps licking me?” Gilbert asked to no one particular.   
“A what?” Ludwig said, his mind lagging behind on the processing.   
“Ve?” Italian said looking around now much more aware of his surroundings. They all snap out of their thinking to see a child run and slide to a stop in front of them. 

“Maddy said you can see all the magic stuff!” Makanui said excitedly.   
“Ja” Gilbert said not phased by her sudden entrance.   
“I want to show you something!” Makanui declared grabbed Gilbert but the wrist and ran off and Gilbert struggled to keep up right. Gilbird flying after his companion. 

“Vat?” Ludwig asked looking at the hall where Gilbert and Makanui ran down. 

Lukas walked forward to his surprise there was a trail behind him, “what?” He said confused. He had never seen something like this. 

“You’ll get used it it” Jason said walking past them in a robe almost as red as is hair was orange, there was a gold trail behind him. “It’s a show of magic, you all will have once since Massahole and Cajun used some weird voodoo magic” Jason said sipping his coffee watch them all slowly loose their crap. 

“PANDA?!” Yao shrieked finally seeing the green glowing panda that had been following him for god knows how long. Picking up the creature and hugging it close.

“Oh yeah that thing had been following you forever” Austin laughed walking past them cup of coffee in hand and a tired Anastaia in the other with Aaron attacked to his leg as he walked witch he didn’t seemed to mind.

A silver trail followed behind him that intertwined with a white one and light blue one. Ivan moved forward and smiled seeing a bright yellow trail behind him. Arthur was in stunned silence.

Tino moved forward watching a gold and white trail follow him, he smiled looking at it. Peter was running in circles a blue trail behind him, he was obviously loving it. Kugelmugel was starting at the rainbow that was at their feet. 

Berwald was preoccupied with the little bunny on his shoulder to see the snowy white that hovered around his feet. 

Emil was watching the black cat that watched him from the back of the couch, a normal seemingly cat but its tail split into two and had pure gold eyes. “That’s Hallow, we found him in a abandon house on halloween surrounded by broken glass,” Jason said vaguely pointing his coffee cup at the black cat. 

“That has to be really cursed” Matthias said looking at the cat.   
“Nah, she’s a sweet heart, She ain’t bad” Jason shrugged drinking some more coffee.   
“Feel free to re-explore the house, don’t recommend looking into the woods with out one of us kids you might get more then you though there was. See ya” Jason laughed and walked away gold trail following. 

“Have fun~” Jason said his voice taking on a sing song tone. 

Berwald was happy to see the little bunny once again that his son had fondly loved and seemed to still love seeing as the bunny was a little on the chubby side. 

“Do you think they remember?” Tino asked quietly looking at his husband, Berwald thought for a moment and sadly shook his head no. Tino nodded sadly and pulled out his phone, he texts Netherlands to not get his hopes up. Govert texts back that he won’t. 

A sad but happy moment for the duo.


	19. City that never Sleeps

Falicano had headed off to find Nixon who he had befriended over the last few days, he also learnt that the boy was an insomniac because of his main city, NYC witch has been dubbed ‘The City That Never Sleeps.’   
He also discovered that a few of the states had that issue, state related and self related. But Nixon was the one who it affected the most due to his stay up late sleep all day lifestyle that many early risers despised. 

“Ve? Nixon?” He asked knocking on the teen’s door.   
“Come in” Nixon said his voice sleep riddled. Falicano pushed open the door to be met with a dark room that had string lights running along the edges of the walls and along his desk. 

“Hi Mr Falicano” Nixon greeted turning in his chair and using his foot to turn on the lights and turn off the string ones. How? Floor remote!

“What can I help you with?” Nixon asked. 

“Oh yeah! What’s her name, It started with an M, but she used some weird magic stuff to make us see what you see!” Falicano said waving around his hands as he talked. 

“Really? Sounds cool. I’m cooped up doing paperwork sadly. You can ask one of the younger kids to show you around. Edward is normally willing and Viddy is always happy to help but she can be eccentric at times. Especially when she might be able to record things. Maybe Alabama is free.” Nixon explained, “Best to ask around the different people here and see who’s willing.” 

“Ok!” WIth that Faliciano ran out of the New Yorker’s room being mindful of the cord minefield

Lovino and Feliciano crashed into each other.  
“Watch it bastard!” “Language!” Maine called throwing a throw pillow at Lovino. Nothing got past Maine. NOTHING. Mildly terrifying, but Lovino wasn’t about to ask questions when most of the states had the ability to kill an entire city with no regrets. Not the people he tends to piss off. 

Suddenly two, very girly, screams came from the backyard.

Alfred and Matthew sprinted to the backyard, Jackson already out there. They saw Gilbert carefully sat on the top of the barn and something trying to get at them.   
“Oh, that” Alfred sighed he fired a shot close to the creature but are enough away not to hit it. It got spooked and ran away. 

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Arthur asked.   
“Oh, just a nightmare” Matthew sighed relieved. It was far too early to smash something’s head in. 

“A night- WhAT?!” “A nightmare eh, they try to get after the kids” 

“Daddy!” Makanui cried as Gilbert climbed down and setting the hawaiian down. She bolted right to Alfred. Alfred slipped her into his jacket where she huddled contently.   
“It’s alright, i’m right here” Alfred said zipping up his jacket. 

“I’ll be back” Was all Austin said when he left, got into his truck (Thanks Tony) and drove. He’d texted Alfred a moment before starting the engine that he was going on a drive. He just wanted to drive, to get away from people. He didn’t want to deal with people. He didn’t like people, he could hardly stand people. 

He drove down the road until he saw some people pulled over on the side. He pulled to a stop, he knew these people, it had been years but he knew them. Belgium and Netherlands. He changed his hair quickly, now he was blonde and his hair was cut short, but he couldn’t get rid of that damn curl. He pulled on his hat effectively hiding the damn curl and got out of the truck. 

“Need a hand?” He asked getting their full attention. 

“Yes please!” Belgium chirped, she didn’t want to be stranded in the middle of a forest. Netherlands huffed but let him. Austin looked under the hood then laughed, fixed a few things, small things that made the engine sound worse then It was.   
“There,” Austin said and got back into his truck. He could feel his heart being squeezed just being around more people, curse him being southern. He gave a wave before driving off again. 

“Strange” Belgium commented, “He looked familiar”  
“Forget it, we have to get there before Jackson starts calling us” Netherlands muttered getting in the car and starting it. Belgium got in and they drove off. 

\-----

Austin continued to drive, he just drove. His snowboarding gear in the back and he drove. He wanted mountains. He needed a way to clear his head. He got to the mountain range and started his trek up to the peak, safety be damned. 

(Help running out ideas, give me some)


	20. Fair Enough

“He just runs off and your not concerned?” Yao asked, the idea was absurd to him. He would never allow that. 

“It’s Austin, him being around just us puts him on edge!” Arizona explained.   
“Yeah, Big bro Aussie just needs a break. He probably went snowboarding since his gear is gone” New Mexico said.  
“Yeah, Austin just needs a break, hes around a lot more people then he’s used to” Oklahoma laughed.   
Sage nodded and Frederick continued sewing not paying attention. 

“Hey Sage, where does Austin keep his books. He wrote down some spells for me but i don’t know what book is the most recent. They all are so worn” Massachusetts asked walking into the room.   
“I don’t know, i think he took his recent one” Sage said thinking, “It’s normally at his desk.”  
“Not there, I suppose the spell can wait.” Masdison sighed before leaving the room. 

“Anyway, Austin isn’t good with a lot of people. Well a lot of people personally talking to him. He’s great on stage,” Sage commented, the other states nodded and agreed. Austin was always happy on stage, granted few knew he was one of the best performers in The Live Music Capital of the Word. 

Yao thought, seemed logical enough. Although not knowing where his own child was, that would scare him. 

“Don’t worry Aussie can teleport to dad if anythin goes wrong, dat’s why pops keeps his glasses on so much” Max hummed from under his heat blanket.   
“Teleport?” Kiku questioned finally speaking up.  
“Ye, Aussie can teleport to dad if in a pinch. Plus a bunch of other stuff we’re still figurin’ out.” Jay muttered now happily curled up with Max. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Nevada yelled, Yao and Kiku couldn’t recognize him with his hair down. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Kiku asked hesitantly. 

Dean stared at him for a moment before shaking his hair out like a dog and whipping his head back up making his hair go to it’s normal style, “I’m Nevada!” He declared, “Now give me my blanket!” 

Dean wrestled Max and Jay for the blanket. 

“Enough!” The voice made the freeze. Alma.   
She marched over and snaatched the blanket from the three. “If you can’t act civilly then I’ll give it to Uncle Sam to decide” She declared.   
“When did you get here?!” Dean yelled as she walked away. 

“Whos Uncl-” Kiku was cut off by Jay.  
“Dad, she’s talkin bout dad” 

\----

“Diego?” The triplets asked confused as Diego walked into the room.   
“Si, I need to kidnap Sage and Frederick and maybe Max” Diego informed them.   
“Uhh, why?” Alfred asked.   
“The kids started talking and now the others want to meet them. Sage and Frederick are the only two that know Portugeese.” Diego said.   
“Fair enough, You’ll have to wait until Austin get’s back. He bounced for the day so you might have to wait until dinner.” Alfred explained, “His crew needs his sign off or they won’t leave.”  
“Alright” Diego sighed, “I brought Alma along with me by the way”   
“I can hear her” Jackson laughed hearing Dean yelling about his blanket. 

“Uncle Sam!” Alma called walking into the room, the blanket folded in her arms and Dean was on her heels trying to talk over her, “Dean, Jay and Max were fighting over the blanket, Again.” 

Alfred sighed and took the blanket, “you’ll get it back when you go to bed, Dean”   
“Oh come on!” Dean yelled and stormed off. 

“Drama Queen” Leo said quietly before climbing into Alfred’s lap.   
“He’s mostly desert, he likes to stay warm. He’ll end up curled up on by the vents by mid-afternoon so don’t worry.” Alfred sighed. Leo just hummed in acknowledgment. 

“He runs off but you are not at all worried for him” Francis asked now confused and curious.  
“Austin knows how to take care of himself, he just needs time away,” Jackson sighed shutting down the conversation before he even started. 

\-----

“Where’s Austin?” Diego asked, it was now past lunch and dinner.   
“His phone says on the road back here,” Alma said showing her father her phone. Diego nodded looking at Alma’s phone screen. 

“He’ll be back soon, he probably just saw the sun setting eh” Matthew said drinking from a bottle of maple syrup. He normally didn’t but he was too tired to make coffee or tea, or to even really move.   
“Daddy play” Jack asked,   
“Daddy is too tired, Maple leaf. Why don’t you go ask Ana?” Matthew said quietly.  
“Ana look for blue, no play with her”   
“What do you mean Ana went to look for Blue?” Alfred asked.  
“Ana left to find Blue! Blue gone long so she went to find” Jack said pointing to the door. Jackson looked out the window to see the gate open. 

“AARON!” When Alfred called the little Alaskan answered.   
“Yes papa?” He asked, coming out of nowhere but Alfred was used to it.  
“Where’s Ana?” Alfred asking kneeling down to his level.  
Aaron thought before turning to the door. “She’s north, by a road… and she’s walking” Alfred picked up Aaron and shouted something to the other, “I’ll be back” With that he left. 

“Someone is going to die if anyone is near Ana” Alma muttered.   
“Yes, yes someone will” Matthew muttered.

Virginia picked up West and sat him on her hip, he was part of the older kids, as he was roughly 10, but that doesn’t stop Violet.   
“Leo,” “Yes ma’am?” “Get the others rounded up and get Dela to do a head count,” Alma demanded and Leo ran off. 

Alfred speed down the road, Aaron was sat in his carseat staring out the window. Alfred came to a slow stop when he saw something off the side of the road. It was a maroon red, he knew that red. He also knew that blue jacket!  
“Stay here” Alfred commanded and got out. 

“Ana!” He called jogging closer. That’s when he realized what Ana was looking at. A truck was stuck in the ditch on it’s side driver up, but he knew that license plate. 

“Ana get in the car, now” With that Anastasia ran to the car and, with Aaron’s help, clambered into the backseat. 

“Austin!” Alfred yelled sliding down into the ditch. He jumped onto the driver door and looked threw the shattered glass. Austin wasn’t awake. 

Alfred easily pried off the door and ripped the seat belt clean off the wall. Austin was slumped over the divide and was easy to get out. Alfred could tell he was just unconscious and the cuts from glass were already healing. But he wasn’t letting Austin stay like that, more importantly. 

What the hell caused it.

He slammed open the door of the house, by slammed open he means the door flew off the frame and know they needed a brand new door. “You two stay here” He yelled at the Alaskas as he ran down to the basement. 

He was back up in an hour, Austin still unconscious but could heal much easier. 

“Anastasia why do you go after Austin?” Alfred asked kneeling down to her level as she happily played with blocks.   
“Laika! She kept trying to drag me outside. So I followed her and we found Blue,” Anastasia said.  
“Right, space connection between the too…” Alfred said before sighing. 

“Next time she’s doing that tell me okay? I got really worried.” “Ok daddy” She went back to her blocks with Aaron helping her. Laika, the dog in question was lying with the rest of the Alaskan duo’s animals

“Tell me next time” he sighed scratching the dog’s head. 

Laika was a dog that died in space and was the first dog to orbit the earth. She died in space and when Austin, the first dead country in space but that wasn’t very important, went to space the spirit of the dog latched onto him and ended up following back to earth. Laika stayed mostly with the Alaska’s, but threw space the dog and Austin shared a bond. 

“You found her, da?” Ivan asked walking in, he couldn’t see the dogs or the Alaska’s from his position.   
“Yeah, Ana is safe and sound and Austin is going to possible kill someone when he wakes up,” He laughed at the last bit. Austin and murder where often joked abouted. Although the joke made Ivan uneasy. 

“I would kill but that is highly frowned upon nowadays” Austin said walking past them munching on a piece of toast.   
“There’s leftovers in the fridge and Diego needs to talk to you!” Alfred yelled after him to get a thumbs up from the dead country. 

Austin, the only kid that could be extremely hurt but would walk for miles to get some grub.

“Is he?”  
“Always like this? Yup!” Alfred laughed.  
“Blue no feel pain” Jack said confidently, “He okay, he tall” Jack nodded at the statement. 

“Yup! Now why don’t we get you” Alfred picked him up easily, “ready for bed.”   
The toddler started to pitch a fit, but Alfred just poked his nose and adjusted Jack in his arms. 

“Bed or i’m tell your dad” Jack gasped before shaking his head. “I ready! I ready!” He said. Alfred chuckled and set him down. “Get ready” Alfred said and the toddler took off with his little waddle. 

“Why did you keep them a secret?”  
“When has someone NOT tried to sabotage my life?”   
“Fair enough”


	21. Arthur

Austin sat in his designated arm chair since 2003. Still very comfortable. He was in a tank top and pajama pants, he had small bandaids on his face and arms but otherwise be was alright. He watched Moana for the seventh time, Makanui had been obsessed with it ever since it came out.

Scars on his upper arms and bandages on his forearms. 

He also had a few ‘tattoos’, He didn’t get them willingly, they just appeared when his country died. ‘Come and Take It’ Being just on his left upper shoulder with the cannon and all. Flag of Goliad and Velasco on his lower right. The most prominent thing he had was across the top of his back, with his tank top it was easy to see. “Remember the Alamo” was written in thick black ink across his back. 

“Aussie! I need help.” Austin turned to see Makanui holding up her Moana costume, well it was an outfit made by Violet. Austin got up and picked out the little Hawaiian, she was tiny so it was easy. 

They came back a few minutes later to see England in Austin’s chair and Micheal glaring daggers at him. Peter was pouting on the floor and Arthur was playing… the news? No he was channel flipping. 

“Do you have anything in english?”   
“Yeah, but channel flipping won’t help you, now you’re on the Canadian network.” Alberta sighed. 

“Moana!” Makanui yelled puffing out her cheeks. Austin snatched the remote from Arthur and went back to Moana.

“Better then the news,” “Shhhh!” Makanui went back to staring right at the screen.   
“Excuse me?” “Move it tea man” Austin sighed. “Respect your elders.” “I respect people who respect me” Austin sighed. He picked up his chair one handed and flung Arthur into the coach on the other side of the room, set down his lounge chair and flopped into it. 

“Move it!” Micheal jumped over where Makanui was laying on the floor and flopped into the small space between Austin and the arm rest. 

“Hello too you too” Austin chuckled. “Hi” Micheal said quietly.   
Oklahoma and Arizona soon joined them in Austin’s chair.   
The movie soon ended.   
“Elsa!” Aaron declared turning to Austin.   
“Alright, someone grab-” “No! Anastasia!” Ana yelled. 

A few held their breath as the Alaskas stared each other down, a few countries looked worried as the temperature seemed to drop rapidly.   
“The Croods?” Jersey suggested before the floor started to freeze over. 

The frosty duo looked at the nervous redhead that sat on the couch. “You’re starting to freeze the floor” Ava said pointing to the icy carpet and how Hawaii had retreated to the safety of the deserts, or well Austin and the others. 

“Oopie” Ana said quietly the ice thawing at her feet. “I’m sorry” “It’s ok ice bug, how about we let Ben decide” Austin suggested.   
“Brave!” Ben declared happily.   
“Brave it is” Austin laughed pulling up the hulu menu. 

England huffed out of the room only to get an eye roll from the older teens. 

“Mr Iggy mad?” Anastasia asked, “We do bad?”  
“No Ana, you didn’t do bad” Jason said calmly, Anastasia nodded then turned her attention back to the screen. 

“Austin I need you for un momento” Deigo said leaning in from the doorway.   
“Alright, get off the rest of ya” Austin slipped out of his chair as it was taken over by his siblings and followed Diego. 

“¿Qué necesitas?” Austin asked.   
“I was wondering if I could take Sage and Frederick down with me to meet back up with the rest of latin america” Diego asked.   
“Sage will be fine goin’, Fritz is going to end up hidin’. Keep ‘em together and they’ll be fine” Austin said with a shrug, “Have you run it by pops?” Austin asked. 

Even if it hurt when Austin called Alfred some version of dad, Diego could see why. Diego may have raised him since 1500 to 1836, those were easy years, Austin was scary obedient and was borderline emotionless.   
Alfred had to rise him threw many wars and injuries. Alfred had gotten Austin away from that mindless obedience and emotionless stare. 

Diego would be grateful for that. 

“Yeah I have, I just have to tell Sage and Frederick. Acilino can come along if he wants”   
“Got to ask him dat, not me” Austin chuckled, “I’m going to my room to finish off some paperwork, tell the other is thay ask”   
Diego nodded but Austin had already rounded the corner. 

Austin climbed the stairs a few times to get one story below the adic. He liked being up high, it made it easier to see the stars. He unlocked his bedroom door, and was confused, the lock was busted. He pushed open the door and looked over his room. 

His room was clean, normal, he couldn’t think with a messy room. His history corner, it was missing something. His sword. 

“DAD!” Alfred feared the day Austin sounded like this, scared and panicked. He knew it well, he heard it far to often when RTX and his land joined the union.  
“Yes?” A jumble of spainish and italian, maybe dutch, was his reward. 

“Woah woah, slow down. What is wrong? Is something missing?” Alfred asked.   
A nod.  
“Personal?”  
A nod.  
“Something from your room”  
A nod.   
“A jernal?”   
A shake  
“From the history corner?”  
“A nod.  
“Guns?”  
A shake.  
“Flag?”  
A shake.  
“Sword?”  
A nod.

“Alright, we’ll find it. Go to your room and I’ll handle it. Ok?”  
Austin nodded and ran back up the stairs. Alfred flipped a panel and turned on the intercom, “Everyone get to the dining room please,” Alfred said, his voice stern and commanding. Everyone moved, Alfred texted Jackson to keep everyone busy. 

Alfred went to the countries rooms. The states and provinces didn’t go near Austin’s room. He went threw the rooms with a careful and sharp eye. He found it hidden under the bed in Arthur’s room. He went to Austin and returned the sword and a promise of a new, better lock.

“quien lo tomo?” Austin asked, his voice quiet and unstable as he placed the sword in it’s case. 

Alfred knew what he was about to do, he knew once he said their name Austin was going to storm down there and slap them across the face. That was something he knew, he knew very well what was going to happen next. 

“Arthur”

The Englishman’s fate was sealed as Austin stormed out of his room. Alfred just sighed and nodded then texted his brothers.

TiredDadOf70 ‘Austin’s mad, Arthur is to blame. Don’t stop Austin unless he goes to far’   
KingOfAllMaple ‘Oh god’  
PieBoiPie ‘RIP ungly eyebrows’  
IJustWantFood ‘I’m ready to record’


	22. Ew

“Arthur” Although not loud it cut threw the noise like a knife through melted butter.   
“Yes?” Arthur inquired.   
“Please explain to me why MY artifacts were in your possession?” Austin questioned crossing the room as the states cleared and quickly made their way to their seats. 

They knew very well if anything were to happen it was much better to have liability. 

“If I remember correctly it was from spai-” “TAKE A FUCKING GUESS ON WHO IT BELONGES TO ENGLAND” 

Austin rarely lost control of his emotions, Most didn’t even realize he could! Others didn’t even know he had emotions 

“You busted my lock and didn’t think I would notice?!” Austin held the voice of a general, “You’re delusional!” Austin laughed at his own words.

“Aus?” Dean asked, he had taken refuge under the table. “You’re burning the tile” His voice was smaller but it snapped Austin out of it. Austin physically seemed to cool down, his body was still tense but the floor wasn’t at threat of being set on fire. 

Austin’s gaze shifted from Dean to Arthur again. 

A swift movement sent Arthur flying.   
Austin grabbed Arthur’s coller and landing a punch right on Arthur’s face and he slammed back first into the stone wall before falling to the floor. 

“FUCK YOU” where Austin’s parting words before he turned on his heel and threw open a side door and dissappeared. 

“I didn’t even know Austin COULD yell,” Arizona muttered staring at the door as Ava nodded a long. 

“Austin lost his hospitality! The world is doomed!!” Max yelled suddenly before diving under the table. 

“Max stop overreacting, just because Austin is mad doesn't mean doesn't mean the world is ending” Alma sighed grabbing the new mexican by his foot and dragging him out. 

Quebec turned to England with a puzzled look, “One question eyebrows” “Don’t call me that” “What the hell did you do to piss off Austin?” There was a pause in all conversation. “He wasn’t event mad at the mystery man when he dove into a freezing lake to escape during ww2”  
“Or when he had to stay in Canada afterward with heavy frostbite” Hunter pitched in. 

“Or when he had to deal with everyone during the great depression” Calvin muttered.  
“The cold war,” Miriam piped up.  
“Did lose it thought” Oliver said quietly.  
“He lost it due to stress not people”   
“Oh yeah,” Oliver said quietly. 

“Threw my Independence he never got upset,” Diego said crossing his arms, he was rather curious on what had caused the boy to react in such a way. 

“Nor does he express anything but amusement when my experience backfire on him” Madison defended, he’d always laugh when something went wrong. 

“I never remember him being anything but cheerful when he traveled to help with trading” Belgium said thinking about all the times she saw the then nine year old. Govert nodded agreeing with the blonde. 

“I restate my question,” Marc said turning in his chair to look at eyebrows, What the hell did you do to piss off Austin?”

Arthur got up dusting himself before speaking, “Simply tried to return something that wasn’t his,” Arthur huffed. 

“But Aussie door always locked” Benjamin whispered to Samoa. Samoa frowned at that and whipped over to stare at Arthur.   
“How did you get into his room, it’s always locked,” Samoa yelled standing up. 

“YOU BROKE INTO HIS ROOM DIDN’T YOU” Sage’s voice cut through the air like a gunshot. 

A few flitched at the power behind her voice although everyone soon turned to see Fritz had slammed his fist into Arthur’s stomach. 

“FREDERICK DAVID JONES!” Jackson easily grabbed Frederick before he could blow another punch on the already down englishman. Jackson held Fritz in the air before turning to the other states and nations.   
“All of you to your rooms and do not leave them until I say so, got it!” 

“Yes sir!” With that the states, provinces and many of the nations ran off. 

Elsewhere, Austin paced back and forth in the chilly night. It was snowing but Austin had been threw the icy russian winters in both world wars. The slow and light snowfall was nothing compared to the Colorado mountains and frigged winters he went threw back during his nation’s time. 

He paced back and forth and repeated that motion until he heard his name being called. 

“Austin!” Alfred called running over to the pacing figure. The texian in question looked up when his name was called.  
“Thank freedom I found you, it’s sub 0 Baby Blue,” Alfred sighed slowing to a jog, “Come on sweets, let’s get ya back inside.” Alfred said reaching his hand out for Austin to take. He knew better than to pressure Austin into anything.

Austin shook his head, “To many…” Austin voice was barely audible over whistle of the winds. Alfred knew what he meant by those simple words, “Hey, why don’t you just stay in your room and I’ll get you a snack and you can just camp out there until you feel better.” Alfred suggested, “Or you can bunker down in my room and stay there for a while. Does that sound good?” A small nod it all he needed to throw an arm around Austin’s shoulders and guide him back to the house. 

“Let’s warm you up you’re freezing” Alfred lead him back inside from the back door and sent him straight to Alfred’s room. Alfred went to make something for Austin to eat.

Austin steadily climbed the stairs his hand pressed against the wall to keep him stable. Three more flights and he would be on the floor where the adults slept.   
He was a little disoriented from the cold it made his head spin as his body fought back the cold and worked to be warmer. 

“Well well well” Arthur growled.   
“Que?” Austin glared at him from behind his hair. It had fallen out of his pony tail and fell into his face.   
“I see you finally have returned, your little stunt shouldn’t go unpunished”   
Austin made a noise of confusion, he was still hunched over and gripping the railing of the stairs ready to make another dizzying climb. 

“Buzz off, paperwork and my bed are calling” Austin muttered turning to continue up the stairs.   
“No, I want an explanation,” Arthur growled.   
“You don’t need my medical history nor my reasons, I punched you in the gut the first time I met you and your wondering where this is comin’ from. I’ve always been like dis” Austin muttered climbing up the stairs

Arthur came for him but Nevada grabbed him before he could.   
“Cover your eyes!” Austin shut his eyes and turned away as the bright light filled the otherwise empty hall.

“Welp! He ruined it for everyone!” Nevada sighed letting Arthur fall to the floor. Nevada stood at 5’10 and looked roughly 17. Magic once again shifting his body to be stronger. Not a rare occurrence for the states.

“Yeah, sorry,” Austin muttered.   
“He doesn’t like you, don’t worry about it, I’ll tell dad go to bed or do you paperwork,” Dean advised and Austin went back up the stairs disappearing around the corner to go up the next set.

Dean pulled out fit phone a called Alfred.  
“Hey pops, I had to wipe Arthur’s memory of us… yeah I know dad. He went after Aust. Ok, ok, I will. I’ll tell them. Alright.” 

Dean put away his phone and looked at Arthur.   
“Ew.”


	23. Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all, this was the last chapter of the book, I still have O' Secrets But I have an writers block and that right now. SOOO I will be making another book, not a direct sequel but something like that.

“Hey, Mathew, Jackson, Diego. We have a problem.” Alfred sighed pulling them away from the crowd.

“So your name is Anastasia?” Ivan asked the little white haired girl.   
She nodded, “Rada named me that.”   
“Rada?” Ivan asked.  
“Yeah! She’s what was before us. She’s still in Alaska.” Ana smiled.

Ivan nodded, Rada, sounded familiar. 

“She’s up on the mantle with Blue.” Anastasia said putting the last of her blocks up on the tower she had made. 

Ivan looked up at the mantle and got up and looked at the different photos. 

“Here I show,” Anastasia walked over and put her arms up. Ivan got the hint picking up the little girl. Ana moved a little before picking up a frame and showed it to Ivan.

There was a woman with very long white hair and purple eyes standing beside Austin, It was hard to tell it was him under his military uniform and cut hair. The woman was in the military uniform. They looked exhausted but proud. “WW2 Ended” was written on the frame. 

“The girl is named Rada, She helped in wars. Austn was really tired after and just slept and ate,” She laughed, “Rada took over Aussie’s roll until he got better, then there was the cold war and Aussie got all sicky again.”  
“Sick?” Ivan echoed questionably.   
“Yup, Yorkie said he had to go to a special hospital to help people with sick minds. Aussie said he would never go back so I don’t think they followed all the doctor rules,” the Alaskian said innocently. 

“Sick minds?” Ivan echoed questionability. ‘Mental illness’ Ivan realized.

“All current countries please come to the dining room,” Alfred’s voice rang out throughout the house. Ivan put down Anastasia.   
“I’ll see you soon Mr Braginsky!” Anastasia said with a bright smile before running off. 

Alfred watched as the countries trickled in. A few didn’t show up due to his own instructions. This had ended up bad, the governments gave the ok if it meant they didn’t have to pay for the states therapy. 

No one noticed Alfred’s sunglasses nor Navada’s older form.

“Hello everyone! As you probably heard, SOMEONE isn’t coping well that I can rise kids. ARTHUR. So i’m sorry It had to come to this but, I have to protect my kids. Dean.” Once his name left Alfred a bright light filled the room. The nations all passed down at the table. 

“Secret service, be gentle with them all,” Alfred intructed as the men and woman in black suits filed into the room. 

Alfred wore a solemn face as he watched the nations be carried off. They were gentle with all of them, as he instructed. They were loaded into vans and driven off to the nearest base to be brought back to their countries. Of course their siblings had gotten in the vans so they could stay with them or their family.

“That’s over,” Matthew said with a sigh Jack on his hip, the baby happily blabbering in ether French, English or a weird mix of both. 

“Yeah, I feel kind of bad. Ivan liked Ana and Aaron” Alfred sighed.   
“Yeah, but I think it’s better with them hidden. They’ll come out over time, Plus they have capitals to get back to.” Jackson quipped patting Alfred’s back.   
“If they stayed much longer I think a few of the states would have lost it” Diego laughed, “The rest of America is in on hour little secret anyway, doing it slowly is probably for the best hermano.”

Alfred let out a sigh watching the large gates slam shut. 

“Yeah, your right. I feel bad for a few of them though. Keeks was scared to talk to Hawaii, None of them even realized that Valen is one of the dead republics and no one asked about the Cali duo’s older bro. Antonio looked so excited to be around Aust again, Ivan warmed up to the Alaskan pups and Feliciano really took to Nixon.” Alfred listed. 

They nodded. 

“We should probably start cleaning up and shipping their stuff,” Alfred muttered as they all realized they had a long day ahead of them. 

“Dude Cuba is gonna be pissed once he realizes how many of us there are” Jackson said laughing. 

Alfred started laughing as well, “Especially since Aust is his nephew!” Alfred doubled over at the image of Cuba’s shocked face.   
Diego chuckled at the thought of Cuba’s face upon seeing Austin again and knowing he’s Al’s son, “oh please let me tell him, I so want to record that!”   
“Talk to Austin about that,” Jackson laughed holding his stomach. 

“I want to see Fin and Sweden’s face learning we remember the viking ages,” Matthew smiled.   
“I need more therapy before we even think about doing that,” Alfred sighed.   
“A lot more therapy,” Jackson sighed.   
“You guys have some problems” Diego muttered, “Come on, I’ll make sopapillas once all the kids head back home.” 

“Some still need rides, not all of their ages shoot up to driving,” Jackson sighed.   
“I need a nap and to put this one to bed,” Matthew sighed. The others agreed. 

Late at night someone began to write.

‘Hola Tío Antonio,

I guess there’s no time like the present.’


End file.
